Family Ties
by Rattler20200
Summary: Sequel to Legacy of Atlantis. Two months after the battle of Atlantis, a dark power is released into the world. A power that has an ancient connection to two brothers, one of which has two tails. R
1. Should've stayed Buried

Rattler20200: Hello all!

Kaylee: We're back! And with a new story from Rattler's Legacy of Atlantis universe!

Rattler: o.O

Kaylee: Same universe Rattler...

Alex: Isn't this a direct sequel to Legacy of Atlantis?

Rattler: ...

Deunan: Alex... Disclaimer.

Alex: Ah crap... Rattler20200 owns nothing... except for Me, Deunan, and Kaylee... -_-

Deunan: Also... flames will be used for BBQ, and Flamers will be Spaced.

Rattler: Thanks guys, and Deunan... you are evil. And I will NOT say the disclaimer again in this fic. It's been said, I don't need to say it again. Now... *Dramatic hand gesture* _Begin Story_

* * *

Chapter 1

Three years. That's how long it's been since he left home. Three years since he heard from his family. Granted at the moment he was in the middle of European nowhere, but still. He really missed his family, especially his little brother.

"Mom, Dad, Miles… I hope you're ok," he sighed. He was sitting in a tent set up at their latest dig site when a call came from outside.

"Hey Power, get out here! We found something!"

Growling under his breath, Alex Prower got up, and exited the tent. He really wasn't anything special, except for his skill with computers, a fourteen year old fox with dirty blonde fur and, unlike his brother, had a single tail. His outfit consisted of a black vest and a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head. He also wore the same style sneakers as his brother, except they were blue instead of red. His blue eyes settled on a black crow a near the entrance of some ruins. Waylon had his arms crossed over his chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you, bird brain. It's Prower," Alex shot at the crow. Waylon ignored the fox and motioned for him to follow.

"Tomb Raider found something interesting," Waylon said. Alex rolled his eyes, knowing who he was referring to. She and Alex were the only members of the team that weren't birds. The pair walked down into the bowels of the ruins, and Alex whistled. It was some sort of tomb all right. Near a statue of what looked like an armored fox stood a female hedgehog.

"What'cha find this time Dee?" Alex asked.

Deunan Keller turned to face him, a smile on her face. She had her short quills tied back, and he couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a low cut green t-shirt, along with her favorite forest camo shorts. Another thing that was rather hard not to miss was the pair of handguns resting on her hips, which added to the Lara Croft persona that she unintentionally made for herself.

"Hey Alex," Deunan replied, "You have got to see this."

Deunan's black boots kicked up some dust as she led him deeper into the ruins. Several murals caught the young fox's eye. One seemed to depict some sort of water creature, while another showed a creature made of, what Alex guessed, was fire.

"These ruins are connected to the ancient kingdom of Vulpine," Deunan said.

"Isn't vulpine Latin for fox?" Alex asked.

"Something like that," Deunan replied, "The water creature depicted over there is Chaos, who was responsible for nearly wiping out the Angel Island Echidnas. The fire creature over here is named… Iblis. Apparently, Iblis was captured by Atlantians."

Alex looked at the brunette hedgehog at the mention of Atlantis. Even out in the middle of nowhere, they had heard of the discovery of the mythical lost city a couple months ago. Deunan continued to lead Alex to another statue. This one was holding what looked like a book made out of metal. The thing was, it looked out of place. Alex grabbed onto the statue, and started to climb up to the book. Deunan was about to say something when he reached it.

"Dee, toss me a light!" Alex called down. Deunan pulled out her flashlight, and tossed it up to him. Alex caught it, and turned it on. He was surprised to discover that the book was not a part of the statue. Putting the flashlight in his mouth, Alex braced himself against the statue, and pulled on the book. It slid out easily after about a minute. He tossed the flashlight back to Deunan, and climbed back down to the ground. Deunan grabbed the book out of his hand as soon as he was dirtside.

"What have we here?" she said to herself. Whoever made it wanted to make sure that it survived. Deunan took note of the fact that it seemed to be held shut by a pair of what looked like claws.

"It's the Book of the Dead," Alex wisecracked, "Don't read anything. I don't want to have to fight a mummy."

Deunan laughed, but Alex was right. It kinda did look like the book from _The Mummy_, right down to the lock. Alex noticed some writing at the base of the statue, and asked Deunan if she could read it. The brunette hedgehog put the book into her backpack, and moved over to examine the text. She blew some of the dust away, making Alex sneeze.

"Huh…" Deunan said.

"What?"

"It says something about a powerful spell caster, and something called 'The Imprisoning War'. No idea what that is."

"Sounds like something from a Zelda game."

"Maybe that's where they got the idea."

"Are you too done down there?" Waylon's voice interrupted. Deunan grabbed her backpack, and the pair headed up to where the crow was waiting. As soon as Deunan was close, he tossed an object over to her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Waylon replied, "We found it in another statue near a door."

Waylon lead them to a heavy looking stone door. A parrot was examining what looked like a lock. Deunan heard one of the others mention something about a 290, and rolled her eyes. The number was code for a shaped explosive charge. She immediately chased the parrot away, and examined the lock. There was some writing along the door, and she couldn't help but follow the line of text as she started translating.

"Darkness is sealed within. Seek not to enter, lest your lives be forfeit."

"Sounds like it's booby trapped," Alex said.

"Just your standard warning Power. A lot of tombs have a variation of it." Waylon dismissed the idea. Alex again glared at him, not even bothering to say something. Deunan looked back at the lock, then pulled out the object Waylon had tossed her. Her finger brushed against a small knob, and the object sprung open with a click.

"Just like in _The Mummy_," Alex said quietly.

Before Deunan could reply, Waylon snatched the key out of her hand, and placed it into the lock. It fit perfectly. Deunan objected, saying that it was a bad idea to just open a tomb with this kind of security.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Waylon replied.

"Famous last words…" Alex muttered. He was starting to get a really bad feeling about this. Waylon ignored the fox and turned the key. The ancient door opened slowly. A nearby peacock put the explosive charge down since it was no longer needed. Waylon entered, followed by the parrot, peacock, Deunan and Alex.

"There's nothing here," the parrot said, looking around.

"Not exactly," Waylon said, pointing at a sword on the far end of the chamber. He started towards the sword, when Alex grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Bad idea," he warned.

Waylon ignored the fox, brushing his hand off. He reached the sword, and placed a hand on its hilt. It looked like it was shoved into a rock at an angle. The hilt itself was black and evil looking. Alex had no doubt that the blade was just as nasty looking. Waylon got a firm grip, and pulled. The sword came out almost effortlessly, surprising the crow as he staggered back. The blade looked like it was made out of obsidian, and gleamed in the low light of the chamber. Deunan gasped, and pointed at the rock.

"GAS!" she exclaimed, " Everybody out! Now!"

Before they could react, a violet cloud billowed out from the hole in the rock, and gathered above their heads. Alex said something about it not acting like gas, as it wasn't killing them as expected. Deunan thought she heard someone muttering, but couldn't make it out. The cloud shifted, and revealed what appeared to be two red glowing slits. Alex's fur stood on end, and he took a step back. Again, there was the sound of muttering, and a lightning bolt leapt from the cloud at Alex. Deunan was the first to react, and tackled the fox. The bolt sailed harmlessly over them. Waylon stood there, frozen in fear. He had no idea what to do. The cloud turned to him, and charged.

"Waylon!" Alex shouted as the cloud slammed into him. It seemed to engulf the shocked crow before forcing its way into his nose and mouth.

Alex was the first to move after the cloud vanished into Waylon. The crow was just standing there with his eyes closed, as if nothing happened. The young fox approached Waylon, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Waylon?" he asked, trying to get a response.

Waylon's eyes shot open. Alex gasped, and pulled back. The crow's eyes were red. Something was seriously wrong. The tip of the obsidian sword snapped up, and found a spot right under Alex's chin. He finally spoke, but the voice was not Waylon's, and it sent chills down Alex's spine.

"Did you honestly think that you could be rid of me that easily fox?"

"Um… I have no idea what you're talking about," Alex said nervously.

"Really?" he smirked, then noticed Alex's outfit, "What year is it?"

"2009."

"Has it truly been that long?" he mused, dropping the blade from Alex's throat. The young fox backed away while he was distracted. Before Alex could react, the blade once again found his throat. It was clear that whoever he was, he knew how to handle a sword, and Waylon wasn't home.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Has history forgotten me? I, who made kings tremble at the very mention of my name? Who destroyed entire kingdoms with but a wave of my hand?" As if to emphasize the last line, he waved his hand through the air. "Has history truly forgotten me? Well then, I'll just have to make the world remember."

He pulled the blade away from Alex, and grabbed him by the throat with his other hand. Alex fought to break his hold, but couldn't.

"I am Ixis Naugus!" he snarled into Alex's face, then threw him into a wall. It was then that he noticed Deunan. "What have we here? An Atlantian? What a surprise."

Deunan stepped back as Naugus approached her. Alex recovered, and charged at the possessed crow. Naugus saw him coming and raised the sword. A bolt of lightning shot from the tip of the blade slamming Alex into the wall. Deunan curled up into a ball in time to avoid a lightning bolt, then made a dash for Alex. She grabbed his arm and the pair ran for the exit. Alex grabbed the key from the door as they passed, then stopped by the demo charge. He quickly set it on the door, and armed it. Grabbing the detonator, he followed Deunan out of the ruins. As soon as they were clear, Alex hit the switch. A loud bang was heard, followed by a dust cloud flowing out from the ruins.

"What now?" Deunan asked.

Before Alex could reply, he was tackled by one of the other expedition members. Deunan knocked her off her friend. The canary's eyes looked glazed over and vacant. Again, she charged at the pair, only to get tripped by Alex. More were coming, each one with the same vacant look. The pair ran for one of the jeeps, and jumped in. Deunan drew her pistols, but looked unwilling to use them against the approaching birds. Alex fumbled with the ignition, then finally got the key in.

The engine sputtered and died.

"Alex?" Deunan sounded nervous.

"Dee, if they get too close, start busting kneecaps."

Deunan shifted her aim lower, still not wanting to fire on friends. Alex tried again to start the jeep.

"Come on, come on…" he urged, as he struggled with the ignition. The engine finally cooperated, and the jeep started up. Deunan got down into her seat as Alex slammed his foot on the gas. The jeep sped off, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.

"Now what?" Deunan asked.

"Dee, have you ever heard of this Ixis Naugus before?"

"No, but something tells me we're gonna find out."

"We need to get as far away from here as possible," Alex said, after a couple minutes. Deunan looked at him. She had no idea where they were going to go, and voiced her concern.

"I've got an idea," Alex said, looking into Deunan's green eyes. "We'll go to my place. We'll go to Westside Island."

* * *

Author's note: Yes... Teh Rattler haz returned! As is my usual style, the actual story has been written, but I will space out posting chapters. This story will be a bit OC centric, but I will bring in everyone's favorite blue blur. You guys know the drill. Review PLZ! *cue Dramatic Prarie Dog*


	2. Homecoming

AN: Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The flight from Europe was uneventful. Four days after the escape from the dig, Alex and Deunan found themselves on a boat headed for Westside Island. Alex leaned on the rail, looking out over the ocean. Feeling the wind on his face, Alex closed his eyes. He just wished that his homecoming was under better circumstances. Still… he could almost taste his mother's cooking.

"At least somebody's enjoying themselves."

Alex opened his eyes. Deunan had joined him on the rail. The look on her face made it clear that she was still worried. Alex couldn't blame her. The only way he was coping with the knowledge of Ixis Naugus' power was by distracting himself so he wouldn't think about it. The det. pack that Alex set off would only delay Naugus, especially with the seventeen other members of the expedition now under his control.

A few more hours, and they would at least have a real home cooked meal. Westside Island was too small to have an Airport, or a real seaport either. The boat that they were on was large, at least by Island standards. Most boats from Westside Island consisted of sailboats and small fishing vessels. This one was a fishboat on its return trip to the Island. The captain, an old hound dog, agreed to take them along. The two humans that made up his crew were friendly, and even entertained the two passengers with stories of previous fishing trips.

"You know Alex," Deunan finally said, "Your parents are going to think we're dating."

"Say wha?" Alex's eyes went wide. He hadn't thought about that. Deunan suppressed a laugh. She knew from experience that Alex was shy. One time, a cat had approached him and said something. The poor fox started stuttering. The only reason he was comfortable around her was because they were friends. Deunan looked out over the water, letting the ocean breeze wash over her.

"Get some rest Alex," Deunan finally said.

Alex recovered from her earlier comment, and agreed with her before he went below deck. Deunan sighed. She actually was excited to meet his family, but, like Alex, she was wishing that they weren't on the run. Pulling the key out of her pocket, Deunan looked it over once again. Who and what was Ixis Naugus? Why was he imprisoned? Who imprisoned him? The answers might be in that book that was resting innocently in her backpack. A part of her wanted to chuck the key out into the ocean, but Deunan ignored it. They needed answers, and Deunan was probably the only one who could translate what was in that book. Pocketing the key, Deunan decided to unlock the book once they were safely on Westside Island.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as she felt the wind blow through her quills.

* * *

After a three hour boat trip, Alex was leading Deunan through a small town. He explained that his house was on the edge of town, about as close to the sticks as you could get without _being in_ the sticks. She followed him as they approached a path that led into the forest.

"Um… Alex," Deunan said slowly, "I don't think this path has been used for a while."

"Yea…" Alex replied, noticing the fact that plants had encroached on the path, "That's really weird. We always kept it pretty clear before."

The pair continued down the path as Alex said something about his mom's cooking again. Alex was really looking forward to a home cooked meal. To tell the truth, Deunan was too. Sometimes the food they got while out in the field just plain sucked.

"Trust me, you'll love mom's goulash. We always have leftovers, and it still tastes great. I remember one year mom entered a competition, and her goulash totally _massacred_ the competition. Since then, people have been hounding us for the reci…pe…" his voice trailed off. It took a second for Deunan to realize he stopped, and bumped into him. She looked past him, and gasped. There was what looked like the bombed out remains of a house

Alex rushed ahead, concern and fear taking hold. Deunan followed slowly. Nothing was burned, yet it looked like something had exploded. To her, it looked like it happened a long time ago, but that fact didn't seem to click with Alex. He started calling out for his parents, and even his brother. After a few minutes, the distraught fox fell to his knees, tears trailing through his fur. Deunan approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He just sat there, his mind unwilling to accept what his eyes were telling him.

Deunan's ear perked up as a new sound reached her. It was a voice. Someone was coming. She turned, and saw someone enter the clearing. A brown ground squirrel wearing a blue denim vest. Deunan realized that her hand was hovering over where she normally had her guns, and relaxed. The squirrel approached them, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Alex? Is that you?"

Alex turned, and saw her. The squirrel recognized him as soon as she saw his face. She ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. For a moment, Deunan gritted her teeth, but forced herself to relax again, reminding herself that this was probably an old friend of Alex'.

"Sally… what happened?" Alex asked.

"You… you don't know?" the squirrel, now identified as Sally, sounded shocked, "I tried to contact you after it happened. In fact, everybody tried. Bunnie, Rotor, Mac… the whole town. Are you saying that you didn't get ANY letters?"

Alex shook his head, then explained that he hadn't gotten anything from home, at all. Deunan closed her eyes. Something about that was bothering her. It was then that she remembered something. One time, she went to speak to Waylon about something, and found him burning paper. At the time she dismissed it, thinking that it was just something from home that he didn't want to be reminded of. What if that paper was actually a letter to Alex informing him of what happened? Deunan's eyes shot open. She grabbed a piece of wood, and threw it as hard as she could.

"That rat bastard of a crow! He knew! He knew all along!"

Alex and Sally looked at her. Confusion plastered on their faces.

"Dee, what are you talking about?"

Deunan explained, and Alex felt like hitting something, preferably something shaped like a black crow.

"I've always known Waylon was a jerk, but going through other people's mail? He had NO right to do that!"

"He did the same to me a few times. Each time I discovered my mail had been opened, I ripped that crow a new one. But deliberately withholding information about your family? Not even your computer skills are that valuable to the team."

Sally asked what Deunan meant, and Alex explained that he was really the only member of the expedition that could keep their computer equipment from falling apart. How anyone could treat their laptops like that was beyond him. The only one that didn't need constant attention was Deunan's. Waylon's on the other hand, was a lost cause and good for nothing but a paper weight.

"I think it would be better if we continued this someplace else," Sally said, getting back to her feet. "Come on."

An hour later, Alex and Deunan were sitting at a table at _Rotor's Garage_. Rotor, a walrus, was the town's gear head, and the only one on the Island that ran a vehicle repair shop. He was also one of Alex' friends. Alex explained that when he was younger, he, along with others around his age, were a part of a group that helped out around town. Although a visiting police chief had classified their group as a gang, the _Westside Island Freedom Fighters_ never did anything malicious. As it turns out, Sally and Rotor were a part of the group, along with a rabbit named Bunnie and a Japanese Akita whose name they had no hope of pronouncing, and therefore was changed to "Mac". Rotor put a bottle of root beer on the table, along with some glasses, and Alex immediately reached for it. Sally had called Bunnie, and informed her of what was going on. They were expecting her any minute now. Mac was already present, actually working at the garage as an employee. Sally filled Alex in on some of their other friends. Tony had moved off the Island a year ago and took up fencing, Cordie and Lance started dating and moved off the Island, and Dan was off to Hawaii for competitive surfing.

"Not much left of the old gang, huh?" Alex asked as he poured himself a drink.

"You were what really kept us together Alex," Sally said, "Although we already knew Cordie and Lance were going."

While Sally and Alex talked, Deunan decided to try and start a conversation with Mac. She asked him why everybody called him Mac, and he told her his real name.

"Katsuhiko Kumanosuke Takahashi."

"So… Mac…" she finally said. Mac just chuckled. He really liked seeing people's faces when they hear his name.

The door opened, and Bunnie came in. She looked like someone who would be at home working on a ranch. She even had a cowboy hat on. When she spoke, it was in a southern accent, not the southwest like Deunan half expected to hear. What she said made Deunan burst out laughing.

"What kind of trouble ya in this time Alex?"

"I come back after three years, and you assume I'm in trouble? Gee, thanks for the warm welcome," Alex said, then smiled. "How do you do it Bunnie? You always know."

"I got one of 'em 'sixth sense' thangs. That, and we ain't heard from ya in three years," Binnie quipped.

Alex told them, and finally introduced Deunan. Mac wisecracked about them dating while Alex was taking a drink and the young fox sputtered. Apparently, even his old friends were very familiar with his shyness. After sharing a few stories from their past, and laughing about one thing or another, Alex finally asked about his family. The atmosphere in the garage changed instantly.

"Honestly Alex, we don't know," Mac finally said.

"There was this weird flash of light," Rotor added, "Everyone in town saw it. We got there to find your house as it is now. There was no sign of Amadeus, Rosemary, or Miles."

"It happened six months afta ya left," Bunnie chimed in, a sad expression on her face. "Nobody could figger out what happened."

Sally mentioned that they found Miles a couple days later. Alex asked for details, and Sally gave them to him.

"It was pouring down rain at the time. A real nasty thunderstorm complete with lightning. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to go out there again. I found Miles about a mile outside of town, completely soaked and terrified. He didn't know what happened either. About two months later, he left the Island. Just after New Year's we get a newspaper in the mail."

Rotor pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Alex. The headline read _Fox Boy saves City._ Alex read the article out loud.

"Dr. Eggman launched a missile into Downtown Station Square with the intent to destroy the city. However, the missile failed to detonate. If not for the heroic efforts of one young fox, the deranged scientist would have succeeded. Miles "Tails" Prower was honored at a ceremony at city hall, and was awarded a key to the city and a Chaos Emerald that was in the city treasury…"

"Is it your brother?" Deunan asked.

Alex pointed to the picture of a two tailed fox. "That's him alright. It's still kinda hard to believe that he'd disarm a _live_ missile though. Don't get me wrong, he was always good with machines, but a _missile_? I'm just glad to know he's alright."

Sally explained that Miles had met some new friends while back on the mainland, and was doing pretty well for himself. Alex asked where he was, but Sally couldn't give him an answer. Mac said that a good place to start looking would be Station Square. Alex thanked everyone, and said that they'd head out in the morning. Everyone complained, but Alex said that he had to see his brother. Mac asked him if he could talk to him, and Alex followed him outside.

"You always did have a thing for hedgehogs Alex," Mac said, crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friend Deunan. If I'm not mistaken, she's a hedgehog."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Remember that hedgehog girl five years ago? The one who wanted to be a singer? Sonja?"

"Sonia, actually. Why are you bringing this up?"

"I seem to remember a younger fox who couldn't take his eyes off her," Mac said with a smile. Alex blushed. He'd almost forgotten about the magenta hedgehog. True, he thought she was cute, but he never actually admitted it. She and her brother Manic wanted to start a band, and actually played on the Island. Alex found himself wondering what happened to her… them. Dang Mac and his observant eyes.

* * *

He sighed. It had been three years since they saw each other, and two and a half since mom and dad disappeared. He grabbed a picture frame, and looked at the figures it displayed: a young fox tackling a younger two tailed kit while his friends watched.

A voice brought him out of his revere.

"Hey Tails, you home?"

"Yea Sonic, just a sec."

Miles Prower, affectionately known as "Tails" by his friends, put the picture frame back on the desk, and headed downstairs to meet up with his friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Alex, I hope you're all right. I wish I could see you again._

_

* * *

_AN: A bit of character development, and even a Doom reference! You guys know what to do. Review plz! I don't bite!

Alex: And for the record, Rattler was having a craving for _his_ mom's goulash when he wrote about the goulash.

Rattler: Southern accents are real fun... -_-

Deunan: At least this version of Bunnie isn't part robot. I bet she's feisty though...

Rattler: *Duct tapes Deunan's mouth shut* No Spoilers!

Deunan: *Glares at Rattler*


	3. New Friends

Rattler: Here we go! Chapter 3!

Alex: Teh readers have a happy.

Rattler: Then I'm doing my job. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Station Square was gleaming in the summer sun. People were either enjoying the sun, or staying indoors to try and stay cool. Two figures walked down the street, one carrying a bag, the other thankful that the first didn't believe in "Shop till you drop".

"I still don't see what Amy finds so exciting about shopping," the first figure, an orange hedgehog, said.

"Times are different," the second figure, a black hedgehog with red highlights, said. "Besides, this isn't Atlantis, Kaylee."

Kaylee Rose, previously known as Princess Kaylee of Atlantis, smiled at her companion. "I know that Shadow. It's been two months since the battle against Iblis. But it's still kinda hard to get used to."

Kaylee had taken on her descendant's last name, to avoid confusion when she introduced herself to others who didn't know the truth about her. It's also been two months since she and Shadow the Hedgehog started dating. The ebony hedgehog was still uncomfortable with the idea, but that was to be expected. Kaylee was wearing the same outfit that she had been wearing for… centuries. A blue and white shirt and skirt combo. Many people made jokes about her cosplaying as either Cassandra or Sophetia from some game called Soul Calibur 2, but Kaylee just ignored them. That is, until she saw pictures of said characters from said game. She was amazed at how closely their outfits resembled hers. Still, it was the most comfortable thing she had in her ever-growing wardrobe, mostly due to Amy's insistence on buying Kaylee more clothes. Of course, instead of the sandals she used to wear, she now had on green boots that resembled Amy's.

Kaylee thought about Amy and Sonic, their relationship having evolved since the party at Tails' workshop, and how they've been handling things. Sonic was still free spirited, but now wasn't actively trying to avoid Amy. The blue hedgehog even took Amy out on a couple dates. Amy, on the other hand, had lightened up on the rabid fangirlism that was the cause of Sonic's discomfort. Together, the pair seemed to be doing all right.

Tails however seemed to be a little more distant lately. Something was on the young kitsune's mind. That much Kaylee knew. One time Kaylee managed to catch Tails looking at a picture, almost as if he was remembering something. As soon ah he noticed her, he put the picture away real fast. Kaylee decided that she was going to talk with Tails when they went to visit him later.

Something caught her attention. Looking down the street, she saw a fox and hedgehog walking together. There was something about the fox that seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to say hi. Shadow, as talkative as ever, followed her silently.

* * *

"Thanks for the amazing meal, Sonic."

Amy Rose walked next to the sapphire hedgehog that had taken her out to lunch at a nice restaurant. Sonic the Hedgehog smiled, and pulled the pink hedgehog into a hug.

"Well, can't say I don't know how to show a girl a good time," Sonic said.

Amy playfully punched him in the arm. She was about to say something, but was cut off by a voice filled with disgust and hate.

"Bah, this century is even worse than I thought. If this what civilization has become, I won't even be challenged,"

Sonic and Amy turned, and saw a black crow wearing… what looked like a bathrobe? He was looking at the buildings with a disgusted look on his face. Several birds were standing behind the crow, vacant looks on all their faces. Amy was starting to feel very uncomfortable. The crow noticed the hedgehogs, and turned to face them. Amy gasped when she noticed that his eyes were completely red.

"You! Hedgehogs! What Kingdom is this?"

"'Scuse me?" Sonic asked, confusion plastered on his face.

"You heard me," The crow glared at Sonic. "What Kingdom is this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, pal. And I'm not liking your…"

The crow raised a hand, and Sonic was cut off mid sentence. To Amy, it looked like Sonic was struggling to breath.

"Do not address me in such a manner, hedgehog," the crow snarled.

The Piko Piko Hammer appeared in Amy's hand, and she leveled it at the crow.

"I don't know what you did, but let Sonic go or I'll…"

"WHAT?" the crow snarled, raising his other hand. Amy felt an invisible hand grab her by the throat, and she gasped. Her hammer fell to the ground. The crow seemed to get some sick pleasure out of seeing them squirm in his invisible grasp.

"You are NOTHING compared to my power… wait…"

The crow approached Amy, maintaining his invisible grip on her. With his attention focused on Amy, Sonic found himself free of the crow's mysterious power. He'd have to wait for the right moment to strike. The crow was now face to face with Amy, who was still struggling to breath.

"I sense royal blood in you. Yes… the royal blood of Atlantis. I didn't know any Atlantians survived. I may have confused that brown hedgehog for an Atlantian, but there's no mistaking you… Princess."

The crow reached into his robe, and pulled a dagger. The blade was as black as night.

"Now, to finish what I started all those centuries agAGH!"

Sonic struck, knocking the crow away from Amy with lightning speed. Grabbing Amy, and her hammer, Sonic revved up his legs.

"Love to stay and chat, but I gotta split. See ya!"

Sonic dashed off at mach 1, intending to put as much distance between them and the mysterious crow as he could as quickly as possible.

* * *

Alex and Deunan walked down the street in Downtown Station Square. They had arrived earlier that day, and started their search for clues as to the location of his brother.

"Wow," Alex whistled, "Never get used to seeing tall buildings everywhere."

Deunan rolled her eyes. She grew up in Soleanna, so it wasn't as much of a shock to her than it was to the small town fox. She was about to say something when a blue and pink blur shot by, followed by a gust of wind. Both Alex and Deunan fell to the ground, unprepared for the sudden gust.

"That was different," Alex said, looking back in the direction the mysterious blur went. The young fox looked back at Deunan, only to see an orange hedgehog helping her to her feet. A hand appeared in Alex' field of vision, and he took it. After being pulled back to his feet, Alex turned to face the hand's owner. He was face to face with a black hedgehog that looked like he'd rather be someplace else.

"Faker should really watch where he's going," the black hedgehog said, looking over Alex' shoulder.

"Thanks for the help," Deunan said to the orange hedgehog.

"You're welcome," the orange hedgehog replied.

"Thanks," Alex said to the black hedgehog.

All he got in reply was a grunt. Obviously, the black hedgehog didn't want to be here. The orange hedgehog looked at Alex. There was a slight change in her stance and expression, hardly noticeable but there nonetheless.

"So… what's your names?" she asked.

"I'm Deunan, and this is my friend Alex," Deunan introduced them.

The orange hedgehog introduced herself as Kaylee, and the black hedgehog as Shadow. The ebony hedgehog still had that annoyed look on his face. Kaylee asked what they were doing in Station Square, and Alex explained that he was looking for his brother. She asked for the brother's name, and Alex told her. He noticed Kaylee react, but she quickly hid her surprise.

"We're on our way to see a friend. Want to come along?" Kaylee asked.

"Well, we've got nothing better to do. I hope this friend of yours won't mind," Deunan replied with a shrug.

Before Shadow could object, Kaylee pulled him to the side. Even with his fox ears, Alex couldn't make out what was being said. After several minutes, Kaylee led the group towards the railway station and the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

Tails leaned back in his chair. He was again thinking about his brother, wondering where he was. The young kitsune even thought about returning to Westside Island for a few days, but he was unwilling to see what had become of his old home. The mystery of what happened to his parents still hung over the Island.

He heard the front door open downstairs. Someone was here. Getting up out of the chair, Tails made for the stairs. He was half way down when a familiar voice made him stop.

"So… who lives here? It kinda reminds me of my brother's old room."

"He's a good friend," Kaylee replied, "One who I'm sure would like to meet you."

It couldn't be. He must be hearing things. Tails crept down the stairs, and came face to face with Kaylee. She had one of her "I have an evil plan" looks that she usually gets when she's about to seriously embarrass Shadow. That look was replaced with one of curiosity when she looked up at the young kitsune.

"By any chance, do you have a brother?" she asked quietly.

Tails just zipped around her, and into the living room. There, sitting on the couch, was a brunette hedgehog and…

"Alex?"

Alex turned as soon as he heard his name. His eyes widened as he saw a golden yellow, two tailed fox standing in the doorway. Alex stood up, and approached the kitsune.

"Miles?"

"Alex?"

After a brief moment of silence, Alex found himself on the ground. The young kit had tackled him, and was now hugging the older fox. Alex returned the hug, happy to finally be back with his brother again. Miles said something, but it was muffled by Alex' fur.

"It's good to see you again," Alex said.

"You too Alex," Miles replied.

Deunan just watched as the two brothers started laughing. They were happy to be together again.

* * *

Alex: YES! Reunited with Tails!

Rattler: And I not only brought in Sonic and Amy, but Shadow and my OC Kaylee as well.

Kaylee: If you don't know about me, read Legacy of Atlantis.

Rattler: Anyway, review, and... Kaylee will embarrass Shadow in public!

Deunan: Bribing the readers now?

Rattler: Worth a shot. -_-


	4. Lost in Translation

Rattler: Insert appropriate music here.  
Alex: Funny...  
Deunan: Well, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Seeing Alex and Tails together, you could tell that they were brothers. Deunan couldn't help but smile at their antics. Shadow was currently sitting in a chair with a glass of water in his hand. Kaylee sat next to Deunan. Alex filled Tails in on their visit to Westside Island, and the young kitsune nodded.

"Well, Sally was right. It was only a matter of time before Cordie and Lance left. But, Tony going off for fencing? And Dan's doing competitive surfing now? Wow. Still, nice to hear that everyone's ok," Tails said.

Alex sighed. He'd have to tell Tails about the reason for the visit. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Only you would think that a life threatening situation is fun."

"What's wrong with that?"

Tails' head swung around, and Alex followed his brother's gaze. There, coming into the living room was a cobalt hedgehog and a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress. The blue hedgehog blinked as soon as he saw two pairs of fox eyes looking in his direction instead of one.

"Maybe I should lay off the extra spicy chili dogs, 'cuz I'm seeing double."

"No Sonic, you're not seeing double," Tails said as he got up. Alex followed suit, and was now leaning against the wall. Deunan rolled her eyes.

"Sonic, this is Alex. My older brother," Tails introduced the young fox.

"Brother? You never said anything about a brother," Sonic exclaimed.

"You didn't ask," Tails replied.

The pink hedgehog, who introduced herself as Amy, sat down on the other side of Deunan, and the introductions continued. Everyone but Alex and Shadow was surprised that Deunan was an archaeologist, but she explained that she didn't have a degree. She just, as she put it, dabbled. Amy could definitely see a resemblance between the two foxes. Alex was a little taller that Tails and only had one tail, but he had the same eyes, and even the same bangs.

"So… what was that about a life threatening situation?" Kaylee asked, looking somewhat concerned.

"Ran into a crow playing Sith Lord downtown. Even did the _Force Choke_ on us somehow," Sonic explained. Alex and Deunan instantly snapped their attention to the blue hedgehog. Deunan asked if it was a black crow, and Sonic nodded, adding the apparent bathrobe he was wearing and the group of other birds behind him.

"He got here faster than I thought," Alex muttered. Deunan narrowed her eyes. Kaylee noticed their reaction. Something was bothering them big time.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked.

Alex explained what happened, starting with the dig in Europe up to finding that obsidian sword and Waylon being possessed. Deunan got up, and went for her backpack.

"He started calling himself… Icky?"

"Ixis Naugus," Deunan corrected. She knew that he knew; he just wanted to let her do some talking. Kaylee felt like she heard that name before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Deunan started pulling things out of her backpack. Shadow sat up as she put her pistols on the table. She then pulled out a weird looking object that fit in her hand, and finally, a metal book. Everyone looked at the book with interest. Kaylee especially took interest. The book looked familiar.

"It's the Book of the Dead…" Tails said. Deunan laughed, getting a confused look from the young kitsune. She just muttered something about brothers.

"I already called it that," Alex explained with a smile. Sonic said that it looked more like the gold book from _The Mummy._ Deunan countered that by saying that this book was silver, not gold or black. She clicked open the key, again eliciting _Mummy_ references from a certain kitsune and laughter from said kitsune's brother, and set it into the lock. Turning the key, the clamps released. Deunan removed the key, and opened the book. Kaylee looked at the writing, and gasped. She recognized the text. It was from the ancient Vulpine Kingdom. That was why the book looked familiar! She had seen it before, back in Echidna City, just after the fall of the Echidna civilization.

"Looks like someone recorded the events of the Imprisoning War, and the fall of the Fox Kingdom," Deunan said after a minute.

"You can read that?" Amy asked. It just looked like a bunch of gibberish to her. Then again, so did Atlantian, before Kaylee "taught" her.

"Yea," Deunan replied. "I'm good at what I do."

"And what are these for?" Shadow asked, indicating her pistols.

Alex told them about a run in that they had with some robots, and that he also had some experience with guns because of it. Sonic wisecracked about a hedgehog version of Lara Croft, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Amy. Deunan rolled her eyes, and, with a smile, said that she was used to the comparison. She then began to translate a portion of the text.

"It has been several years since the fall of Atlantis, and still we pursue the Dark Lord, as he likes to call himself. His powers are formidable, able to summon creatures not of this world to do his bidding. Many of my brothers and sisters have fallen before his power. To think that he was once one of us. This war started back with the subtle corruption of the Echidna chieftain, but it wasn't until Atlantis that we took notice. King Lane requested that we discover the truth. I couldn't believe it when I learned who was responsible. Morgan Le Fay and I confronted him. It was none other than my own apprentice, Ixis Naugus.

"I demanded to know why, only to get insults thrown into my face about how the Kirin Tor was holding him back. To think my own apprentice had fallen so low. With an exchange of magic attacks, the Imprisoning War truly began. Months passed as we pursued Naugus across the land. When we finally cornered him I could not bring myself to strike him down. I trapped his spirit within the very stone that I threw him against. It is ironic that I used his own sword to entomb him within the stone, for not even the spirit sword that I had forged was powerful enough to contain such evil.

"I pray that the evil of Ixis Naugus remains buried for all eternity. For if it is released, he will seek to destroy my descendants out of revenge for my actions."

While Deunan was reading, Alex had claimed a nearby chair. This was some deep stuff. But who was it that finally caught Naugus? What was his name? Kaylee looked away, almost as if she knew how the story ended. Sonic, Tails and Amy were silent. Shadow took a sip of his water.

"Does the book give the name of the person who defeated Naugus?" the ebony hedgehog asked. Deunan scanned the page she had been reading, narrowing her eyes at something.

"That can't be right…" she muttered.

"Dee? What is it?" Alex asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. The brunette continued to mutter under her breath, trying to see if what she read was correct. Alex couldn't take it anymore. He put his hand on the book, and asked Deunan what it said. She looked into his blue eyes, almost as if she was trying to look into his soul. The next two words she spoke shocked everyone into stunned silence.

"Merlin Prower."

* * *

Rattler: *Dramatic Prairie Dog* dun dun DUN!  
Alex: How many people saw this curve ball coming?  
Rattler: Thanks to Gammatron and Silver Fire Wolf for your reviews. I appreciate them.  
Deunan: Everyone else, please click review, and make Rattler happy. He loves reviews.  
Kaylee: What are you offering this time for reviews Rattler?  
Rattler: Hm... how about your very own... DRAMATIC PRAIRIE DOG!


	5. Blitz'd

AN: VOILA! Chapter 5.  
Alex: You have way too much fun Rattler.  
Rattler: I know. ^^

* * *

Chapter 5

"Say Wha?"

It took several minutes after Deunan's revelation before anyone spoke, and the first one was Alex. No one could believe what was said. Deunan just sat there with the book resting innocently in front of her. She looked at Alex with a lost expression. Shadow narrowed his eyes a bit. He was looking at Kaylee, as if he could tell that the orange hedgehog was hiding something.

"You know more than you're telling us," he said flatly.

All eyes turned to Kaylee. The former Atlantian Princess looked like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar… again. Shadow was right. She _did_ know more than she let on. With everything that had happened, she had forgotten about meeting a summoner shortly after Chaos went crazy and attacked the Angel Island Echidnas. She even helped set up that chamber that Amy fought the Guardian in centuries later. Now, with hearing about Ixis Naugus, those memories were coming up.

"Um… yea…" Kaylee said slowly. "I can't believe I forgot all about it. Then again, a lot happened back then."

"Uh…" Alex sounded unsure. "What do you mean?"

Kaylee closed her eyes, and explained everything to both Alex and Deunan. The brunette hedgehog's eyes went wide as the story went on. No one noticed that Alex had reached an arm around Deunan's shoulder, not even Alex. After Kaylee finished with the Battle of Atlantis, all eyes turned from the orange hedgehog to the fox and hedgehog on the couch. Tails tried to suppress a smile. Alex noticed.

"What?"

"So… when were you gonna tell us about you and Deunan?" Sonic answered before Tails could say anything.

For a moment, Alex had no idea what was going on. He looked over at Deunan, and noticed where his arm was. On top of that, sometime during the story, Deunan's arm found its way around Alex's shoulder. Both fox and hedgehog blushed, and quickly detangled themselves. Tails rolled his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. The smile was short lived though, as reality came back to him. They still had the problem of Ixis Naugus hanging over their heads. And if the book was to be believed, aimed right at Alex and Tails.

"Now I know why you seem so familiar Alex," Kaylee said after watching the couple try to act like nothing happened. "You remind me of Merlin."

"I'm still finding this rather hard to believe," Alex replied.

"I know how you feel Alex," Amy reassured him. "You should have seen how the guys reacted when I first brought up the idea of me being related to a princess." She was glaring at Sonic, Shadow, and Tails as she said that last part. Sonic and his kitsune partner in crime shrank down in their seats, trying to look as small as possible.

"We still have to deal with Naugus," Deunan said, getting everyone's attention. "Obviously, he's getting stronger. When he was first released, he could only shoot lightning at us."

There was a knock at the door. Alex got up, saying that he'd get it. The young fox opened the door, stood there for a second, then calmly closed the door. Tails asked who it was. He was answered by something knocking the door in, with Alex on the receiving end. A large creature made it's way into the workshop, and glared at everyone inside. Before anyone, even Shadow, could react, Kaylee was driving the creature out with a sword. Shadow charged out after the orange hedgehog, gun drawn and all business.

"I think that was one of the creatures that Naugus can summon," Deunan finally said, grabbing her pistols.

"Which means we're in trouble," Tails said as Alex pushed the door off to get up. He managed to duck before an orange blur slammed into the wall where his head was. Kaylee recovered, and charged out again.

"We'd better give them a hand," Alex suggested. "There are more of those things out there."

Kaylee recognized what these creatures were from descriptions she heard back in Atlantis. They were creatures spawned from _Dark Gaia_ itself, except for the fact that they were out in the middle of the day. Normally, sunlight would destroy these creatures, but Naugus must have found a way to protect them after summoning the creatures. Besides, what good would your minions be if they could only exist at night? She hoped that Dr. Eggman would never learn of Dark Gaia's existence. Considering how he tried to use Chaos before, the overweight scientist wouldn't hesitate to try and use Dark Gaia's power in an effort to conquer the world. Kaylee swiped at one of the offending creatures with the sword that Shadow bought for her. Although it was supposed to be a replica of a sword from a movie, it was well made, and was standing up to combat conditions. On top of that, Kaylee had learned how to store the sword like Amy stores her hammers, although Amy seems to have a limitless supply of hammers to call upon.

A pair of gunshots rang out, and two of the creatures that had Shadow pinned, went _poof_ at the same time. Deunan Keller rolled to the left as a bolt of energy slammed into the ground where she used to be. Alex, Sonic, Amy, and Tails joined the fray. None of them noticed a lone figure standing on the roof of the workshop.

"What is it with ambushing people like this?" Tails asked as he kicked a small _"Ankle Biter"_ away. One of the creatures started running around like crazy. The reason was because Alex had jumped onto it's back, and was now feeling like he was in a rodeo. The crazed creature slammed into several of its companions, defeating them as it went.

"It's like fighting Iblis' monsters all over again!" Sonic exclaimed, just before he bowled over ten creatures that just happened to be standing like pins. "Only these guys are dumber."

* * *

Naugus watched as they battled his minions. Having tapped into the memories of his host, he learned that the fox he encountered when he was released was a Prower. And on top of that, there was another, younger Prower somewhere in the world. Naugus had his attention on the blonde fox. A descendant of his old master, and he didn't know any magic? Still, it didn't matter. He was still a Prower. He watched as the young fox jumped onto the back of one of the larger creatures. The hedgehogs he encountered earlier were present as well. The blue one was indeed fast, as most of the time all that could be made out was a blur. The pink princess was again wielding a hammer, bashing anything that came within reach. The remaining defenders were fighting just as hard. A black hedgehog, an orange hedgehog with a sword, that brown hedgehog girl that accompanied the young Prower, and a two tailed kitsune…

Deciding to join the battle, Naugus raised a hand to the sky.

* * *

Alex hung on for dear life. The monster was desperately trying to shake him off it's back. Alex started to get a bad feeling. The young fox quickly jumped off the creature's back, and rolled. A bolt of lightning slammed into the beast, destroying it. Before Alex could react, a hand came out of nowhere, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him into the ground. As soon as Alex saw who had ambushed him, all of his fur stood on end. Ixis Naugus glared at the hapless fox as he drew that obsidian sword that started this entire mess.

"We meet again, _Prower,_" Naugus snarled. All activity in the area stopped. Even the Dark Gaia monsters stood there, wanting to see how this played out. Deunan tightened her grip on her pistols.

"Try anything, and young master Prower here dies," Naugus said. To emphasize his point, the tip of his sword hovered directly over Alex' heart. Deunan reluctantly holstered her guns, while Kaylee and Shadow put their weapons away.

"What do you want Naugus?" Kaylee demanded, trying to distract the possessed bird from his prey. Naugus looked the orange hedgehog in the eye, which sent chills down Kaylee's spine.

"You hedgehogs. Always talking, always negotiating with others. Talking didn't save Atlantis did it?" Naugus taunted. Alex started reaching for something, anything that he could get a hold of. Naugus did not notice, and continued.

"Yes I know of Atlantis. _The center of the high and mighty Hedgehog Kingdom. _Tell me, _Princess Kaylee_, how does it feel to be the last Atlantian?"

Kaylee's eyes went wide. How did he know who she was? She shook her head. Naugus was trying to get to her, but she wouldn't let him. Taking a deep breath, she focused on distracting the crow from Alex. She was about to speak when Naugus interrupted her.

"I will not be stopped. Not by you. And most certainly not by a Prowe_ach!_"

Alex slammed a nice sized rock that he found into Naugus' beak, breaking the crow's hold on him. Tails raced over, grabbed Alex by the arm, and spun up his namesakes. Before Naugus could react, both Prowers were airborne. Alex watched in amazement as his brother flew like a helicopter.

"You ok Alex?" Tails asked.

"Yea, thanks," Alex replied, "And I'll ask later about the flying."

Tails smiled. The smile faltered when he saw Naugus blast everyone back with an energy wave, knocking them out, then make a gesture at them. The kitsune's eyes widened when he saw a fireball come flying at them. Tails couldn't turn fast enough, and the fireball slammed into them both. The last thing Tails and Alex saw was the ground rushing up to meet them.

* * *

Rattler: Cue Cliffhanger Complaints.  
Alex: ...  
Deunan: Review please! Rattler thrives on reviews!  
Alex: *Chibifies* *Puppy dog eyes*  
Deunan: ACK! REVIEW AND SAVE ME FROM CUTE CHIBI ALEX!


	6. Aftermath

Rattler: Here be ch. 6!  
Alex: Took you long enough.  
Deunan: *Tapping her foot*  
Rattler: Sorry... Got distracted. *Goes into nearest emo corner*  
Kaylee: Nice one guys... you broke our author.

* * *

Chapter 6

Alex woke with the closest thing to a hangover that he's ever had. Opening his eyes, he groaned as he raised a hand to try and block out some of the light. He turned, and landed face down on the floor.

"Alex?"

"No," Alex replied, his voice muffled by the carpet. "I am a meat Popsicle."

Alex heard a chuckle as he pushed himself up off the floor. The last thing he could remember was… falling out of the sky after he and Tails were hit by a fireball. A hand appeared in his field of view, and he took it. Deunan helped him to his feet.

"I'm glad you're alright Alex," she said. Deunan had an ice pack in one hand. He could see a rather large bruise on her cheek, and figured that was the reason for the ice.

"Somebody get the license plate number on that fireball? I've been violated," Alex wisecracked, bringing a smile onto the brunette hedgehog's face.

"Well, his sense of humor is intact," she said.

A voice from the other room replied, not at all convinced. "I seriously doubt that."

Deunan helped Alex into the kitchen. It looked more like a survivor's camp, as the others were currently nursing various injuries. Something was bothering Alex though. There was Sonic with his arm wrapped up, Amy with an ice pack on her head, Shadow looking… like Shadow, Kaylee cleaning her sword while balancing an ice pack on her knee…

"Where's Miles?" Alex asked.

Nobody answered. Alex again asked about his brother, and Deunan just shook her head.

"We don't know. When we came to, there was no sign of him anywhere."

Kaylee sighed. The orange princess seemed to be distracted by something. She was deep in thought when Shadow put a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, and said something in another language. Alex was no linguist, but the tone of Kaylee's voice told him that whatever she said must have hurt, bad. Shadow wrapped his arms around her, and Kaylee cried into his chest. Her sword leaning against the counter, completely forgotten.

"Man, Naugus is powerful," Sonic finally said.

"His powers must have been suppressed, but now they've been fully restored," Deunan said thoughtfully.

"If he can throw us around like that, how can we beat him?" Amy asked, concern filling her voice. Deunan walked into the other room. After a minute, she returned with the book, and started flipping through the metal pages.

"Guess we're gonna have to find the Chaos Emeralds again," Sonic moaned, "Why do they always scatter after we use them?"

"That won't work."

All eyes turned to Deunan. She still had her nose in the book, but it was clear that she had responded to Sonic. The blue hedgehog asked what she was talking about. Deunan's green eyes came up from the book.

"It says here that Naugus had found a way to protect himself from the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Which means Naugus is immune to their power all together. Not even a well placed Chaos Spear is going to do anything." The last part was directed at Shadow, who was still comforting Kaylee.

"So if the Chaos Emeralds are useless against Naugus, what are we supposed to do?" Sonic exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "Use harsh language?"

"Maybe the Sol Emeralds in Blaze's world?" Amy suggested, then remembered that Blaze went on vacation after the battle against Iblis. And Sonic certainly didn't want to deal with Marine again this soon.

"There's mention of a spirit sword. The same one that Merlin forged to challenge Naugus in the final battle," Deunan said.

"The same spirit sword that the book said could _not_ contain Naugus's evil?" Alex interjected. Deunan nodded. She then said that the sword would only unleash its full power in the hands of a Prower.

"The book says that in the hands of anybody else, the spirit sword would just be a regular blade, but in the hands of a Prower it will reveal its true form…"

Kaylee looked up at that point. Looking as though she just remembered something very important, she asked Deunan to repeat what she just read. Deunan did, and Kaylee's eyes went wide.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten!"

"What?" Alex asked.

"We already found the spirit sword! Two months ago, just before the Battle of Atlantis!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"You mean, that _Soul Calibur_ look alike is the same spirit sword that's in this book?" Sonic asked, pointing at the book.

Kaylee nodded. Alex made for the door, saying that he needed some fresh air. The young vulpine stepped outside, leaned against the wall, and sighed. So much was going on, and Alex was having a hard time understanding it all. Something caught his eye. Alex got up from his spot on the wall, and walked into the field in front of the workshop. There was a dagger stabbed into the ground. Alex cautiously approached, and examined the weapon. Narrowing his eyes, Alex pulled the blade out of the dirt. It was obsidian, and razor sharp. But what really caught Alex's attention were the few strands of golden yellow hair attached to the dagger's hilt. If this wasn't a subtle message from Naugus, than what was?

* * *

"So… we need to find Tail's sword?" Sonic asked again. Deunan and Kaylee, both, facepalmed. Amy just rolled her eyes. Before anyone could respond, Alex came in, and jammed an obsidian dagger into the countertop. His teeth were bared.

"Alex?" Deunan asked, putting a hand on the fox's arm.

"That bastard has my brother," Alex growled.

"How do you know?" Shadow asked, sounding skeptical.

Deunan examined the dagger, her eyes taking in every detail of the weapon's design. Again, she left the room, only to return moments later with her backpack. Pulling out her tool kit, Deunan used a pair of tweezers to remove a few strands of hair from the hilt.

"Good eyes Alex," Deunan said, "This looks like Tails' fur alright."

Shadow eyed the hairs. Deunan placed the hairs on the countertop, and went back to the dagger. Amy recognized it immediately as the same dagger that Naugus pulled on her and Sonic when they first ran into him in Station Square. She voiced her observation, which made Alex grind his teeth in frustration.

"What is it about bad guys and kidnapping people anyway?" Amy asked.

No one responded. Alex stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Sonic asked, confused by the fox' actions. Sure, he was upset about his little buddy getting snatched too, but Alex seemed really mad about something. Deunan looked in the direction Alex went, a look of concern crossing her face.

"He just recently found out that his parents are missing, possibly dead, and now his brother, that he hasn't seen for three years, has been taken by Naugus," Deunan said, then turned to face Sonic. "How would you react if you were in his position?"

Sonic didn't reply. Deunan opened the fridge, and pulled out a carton of orange juice. After grabbing a couple glasses, Deunan left to find Alex. Amy put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Alex must really be hurting…" Amy said quietly.

"Yea…" Sonic replied.

Kaylee took a deep breath, and stood up. She explained that they had better start looking for the spirit sword. Shadow killed that idea by saying that they should wait for Alex. Kaylee looked back at the ebony hedgehog, realizing that he was right, and nodded.

* * *

Deunan found Alex sitting near the cliff, facing out across the ocean. His ears were down, and Deunan could tell that Alex would like nothing more than to be left alone. Shaking her head, Deunan approached Alex, and sat down next to him.

"I don't know what to do Dee…" Alex said, still looking out across the water.

Deunan poured some of the pilfered orange juice into one of the glasses, and held it out to him.

"That's never stopped you before," she said as he took the glass.

"This is different," Alex countered, taking a sip of the juice.

"Is it?"

"My family's basically in ruins, Dee!" Alex said, a little anger seeping into his voice. He then looked down into his glass. "This is just too much for me…"

Deunan put the carton and her glass down, and scooted closer to Alex. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Deunan tried to reassure the distraught fox.

"You're not alone Alex," she said, "You got friends who care about you." Deunan pulled Alex into a hug. He didn't even resist. After a minute, he returned the hug.

"No matter what happens Alex, I'll be there for you," she said.

For a moment, it looked like Deunan wanted to say something else. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, but she said nothing.

Deciding that sitting outside, feeling sorry for himself, wasn't solving anything, Alex got to his feet. He downed the rest of his juice, and placed a hand on Deunan's shoulder.

"Thanks Dee," he said, "I guess I really needed someone to talk to."

"Anytime Alex," Deunan replied. She watched him walk back to the workshop, her hand reaching out for him. He didn't look back. Deunan shook her head, mentally kicking herself for not telling him how she felt. Then again, with everything going on, expressing one's love for another would probably not be a good idea in this situation. Pouring herself some juice, she just sat there and watched the waves as a cool breeze flowed over her.

* * *

Rattler: And so... we see another side of Deunan.  
Alex: And Naugus took my brother. *Growls*  
Deunan: Review plz! You know you want to!


	7. Needle in a Haystack

Rattler: Cue that music from Zelda that plays when you get an item from a chest! Chapter 7 is up!  
Alex: *Rolls eyes*  
Deunan: *Rolls eyes*  
Kaylee: *Confused look*  
Alex: On another note... we passed the half way point!  
Rattler: Oh yea... CH. 6 was half way...  
Deunan: Shut up and let them read.

* * *

Chapter 7

Alex sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. Finding a sword in Tails' workshop was gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack, an opinion he voiced before they started. Kaylee got confused after he said that, and his only response was to explain that it was a figure of speech. Now here he was, searching the second floor, images of his brother's old room going through his mind.

"If this place is anything like his old room, we're never gonna find that sword," Alex commented. "It's like a black hole. Things go in, and are _never_ seen again."

Deunan rolled her eyes at that. She volunteered to help Alex on the second floor, while Shadow and Kaylee took the Hanger and Sonic and Amy handled the first floor. Alex was still skeptical about the sword looking like Soul Calibur. If it weren't for that fireball, and Naugus himself, Alex would be having a hard time believing in magic in general.

Something else was bothering him. Earlier, it looked like Deunan wanted to say something. What was on her mind? He had to admit though, having her around to talk to when things get rough helps, a lot. Last time, it was Deunan who was upset, and he was the one who cheered her up. Smiling to himself, Alex continued to dig through various objects in the workshop.

"Alex, check this out!" Deunan called from the other side of the room.

Alex stood up, and walked over to where the brunette hedgehog was. She pulled out what looked like a whiteboard. It looked like it was set up as a spreadsheet, with names going down one side, and numbers next to the names. To Alex, it looked like some sort of scoreboard. And apparently, whatever Tails was keeping track of, Kaylee was at the top with a 9. Tails was listed with an 8, Sonic a 7, Knuckles a 7, Cream a 5, and Blaze a 1.5. Shadow and Amy were listed as N/A. Alex didn't know who Cream or Knuckles were, and he remembered Amy mentioned something about… Blaze's world?

Just one more thing to add to the list of things to discuss with Tails later. That is, if they can defeat Naugus.

Alex growled at the thought of his brother being held captive by that deranged psychopath. There was still a serious lack of information on Ixis Naugus. Other than the fact that he is apparently a powerful magic user, and is immune to Chaos Energy, they knew almost nothing about him. The book claims that he was Merlin's apprentice at one point, but turned evil. But why would he want to take revenge on Merlin's descendants? What was it that pushed him over the edge?

Deunan put a hand on Alex' shoulder. She was just as worried about Tails as he was.

"I'm fine Dee," Alex assured her.

"Just making sure," Deunan said.

* * *

"Do you really think Tails and Alex are related to this Merlin guy?"

Amy's question hung in the air as she and Sonic were digging through a closet on the first floor. Sonic couldn't remember where Tails had put the dang sword after the party. Although he _did_ find his old shoes, the ones that didn't have the gold buckle on the side. Why Tails would have them was beyond Sonic.

"Honestly Amy, after learning that you're an _Atlantian Princess_, I don't think anything would surprise me anymore," Sonic finally said.

Amy resisted the urge to test that statement. Although it was sooooo tempting to just blurt something random out, she held back. There was too much at stake, although that probably wouldn't have stopped Sonic from making a joke.

Sonic started throwing things over his shoulder. Amy ended up dodging a plastic mug, a wrench, some sort of blaster, miscellaneous crap, and several books. Amy picked up one of the books, and laughed. The title read _Macs for Dummies. _Considering Tails had a PC, Amy figured that the young kitsune had that just in case. Either that, or it was a clever disguise for something else entirely.

There was a meaty _thunk_, and the sound of Sonic swearing under his breath. The cobalt hedgehog backed out of the closet, rubbing his head with one hand and holding an object with the other.

"Ow, who put that there," Sonic muttered as he held up the object. It turned out to be a picture frame, with a picture of Tails and Alex, along with a dog, a coyote, a squirrel, a walrus, and a rabbit. There was another picture behind it. Sonic opened the back of the frame, and found a picture of Alex, along with two hedgehogs. The magenta hedgehog had a hand on Alex' shoulder, and it was obvious that the fox was blushing. The green hedgehog had a wild hairstyle going on, along with a pair of drumsticks in his hands. On the back were the names Alex, Sonia, and Manic.

Amy took a look at the picture that was still in the frame. She instantly recognized Tails and Alex, but didn't know who the others were.

"You think these were friends of Alex and Tails?" Amy asked.

"Yea…" Sonic mused. "And I bet Alex had a crush on the girl in this picture."

Amy took a look at it, and smiled. It was then that Amy started thinking. Why would these be in a closet? Unless they reminded Tails of something bad that happened in the past.

"Let's keep looking," Amy said. "We can ask Alex about these people later."

"Or Tails," Sonic said. "After we rescue him from that creep."

* * *

"Are you sure we're looking in the right place?" Kaylee asked.

"Not really," Shadow replied. "Tails could have put that sword anywhere."

Kaylee nodded in agreement. Two days after the party, Kaylee and Tails went on what Tails called a _Stargate Atlantis_ binge. A marathon of the series that lasted several days. Kaylee was fascinated by the fact that the Atlantis in the show resembled her Atlantis. Although her old home was not some sort of city ship.

Shaking her head, Kaylee focused on the task at hand. She had to admit though; the hanger was more organized than the rest of the workshop. The _Tornado_ sat in a corner, glistening in the light as if it was polished recently. Tails had to practically rebuild the plane after the battle in Westopolis. Kaylee found him inside the plane several times during that first month after Iblis' defeat, music blaring and parts everywhere.

Shadow muttered something under his breath. Kaylee turned, and saw that the ebony hedgehog was sitting at a nearby counter. He was deep in thought.

"Something on your mind?" Kaylee asked.

The only thing that moved in response to her question was his eyes. For a moment, they were locked onto Kaylee. The Atlantian hedgehog walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not here," he finally said.

"Huh?"

"The sword," Shadow clarified, "It's not in the hanger."

"And how long have you known this?" Kaylee asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"About two minutes after we started looking in here."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. If Shadow knew it wasn't here, then why were they still in the hanger? Shadow stood up, and made for the door. Kaylee blinked, then rushed up to join Shadow.

"Any idea where it is?" she asked.

"Most likely on the second floor," Shadow replied as they entered the living room. Sonic and Amy were sprawled out on opposite ends of the couch. Kaylee couldn't help but notice the mess that had materialized in front of the nearby closet. Shadow snuck up on Sonic, and swatted the sapphire hedgehog on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Future stupidity on your part," Shadow said calmly as he walked away.

"Very funny," Sonic growled.

Amy couldn't help herself, and started laughing. Kaylee just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alex threw himself into an office chair. They had practically turned the place upside down, and still nothing. Deunan plopped down into a beanbag chair. Again, Alex' eyes were drawn to a corner of the room. It was the fourth time since they've been up here that he felt drawn to that corner, but there was nothing there. Shaking his head, Alex got up, and walked over to the corner.

"What is it Alex?" Deunan asked.

Once again, there was nothing of interest about the corner, so why was he drawn to it? Sighing in frustration, Alex leaned against the wall.

"I don't know Dee," Alex finally said as he started to absently tap on the wall. Deunan's head shot up as he continued to tap on the wall. It sounded hollow…

"Alex!"

"What?" Alex asked. He stopped tapping on the wall.

Deunan got up, and walked over to Alex. "Tap on the wall again."

Alex started tapping again. It was then that he caught on. He moved his hand a few inches to the left, and tapped the wall. It sounded different. Using his teeth to pull his glove off, Alex ran his hand across the wall. There was a barely noticeable crease in the smooth surface.

"Got a pocket knife?" Alex asked.

"Where's yours?" Deunan asked as she pulled out her knife.

"Forgot it back in Europe," Alex replied, taking the pocket knife. He pulled out the blade, and positioned it over the crease. Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, Alex dug the blade into the crease. The blade met resistance for a moment, then slid effortlessly in. It felt like it blade was between two pieces of wood.

"Stand back," Alex said. Deunan moved out of the way as Alex adjusted his position, and, gritting his teeth, pushed on the handle. The board shifted, and Alex pulled the knife out. Handing it back to Deunan, Alex grabbed onto the now exposed top, and pulled it towards him and down.

"Hidden compartment," Deunan mused, "Nice."

"Probably installed to keep people from stealing something, just in case of a break in," Alex said as he put the board down. Inside, rested a beautifully crafted, and rather unique, long sword. Alex grabbed the hilt, and pulled it out. The blade was split down the middle, and the whole thing seemed to be made of a silvery blue metal. Deunan's eyes went wide. Neither one of them had ever seen anything like this sword before.

"Think this is it?" Alex asked.

"You're asking me?" Deunan shot back.

Alex adjusted his grip on the sword, and brought the tip up. It seemed to give off a feint blue glow.

"Is it supposed to be glowing like that?" Deunan asked.

"Do I even need to say it?" Alex replied. Alex almost jumped when the aura coming off the sword extended up his arm. His surprise was met with a warm, comforting feeling, almost as if the sword itself was trying to reassure him. Somehow, Alex knew that this was the sword of Merlin Prower. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just did.

Alex and Deunan turned at the sound of rushing footsteps.

"What happened? We heard something break, and…" Sonic's voice trailed off as soon as he saw the sword in Alex' hand.

"You found it," Kaylee said.

Alex didn't respond. He was shocked to see that, besides the gathered hedgehogs, there was another fox in the room. He appeared to be in his forties, wearing a blue robe, and holding a staff in his hand. The fox smiled, and nodded at Alex. The young vulpine blinked, and he was gone.

"Alex?" Deunan asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Alex looked at Deunan, and smiled.

"Come on," he said, "We got a rescue to plan."

* * *

Alex: Seriously... his room really was a Black Hole! I'm still missing things from back then!  
Rattler: Well... That's chapter 7. Stay tuned for more!  
Deunan: Don't forget to review us please!  
Kaylee: Yes, please do! And Alex... I think that issue is rather moot at this point.  
Alex: And for the record, the scoreboard is a reference to Legacy of Atlantis.


	8. Rally the Troops

AN:...  
Alex:...  
Deunan: What's wrong with those two?  
Kaylee: I guess they can't handle the heat.  
Deunan: Wow... And it's only the first day of this heat wave...  
Rattler: NOOOOOO!  
Alex: *Runs to nearest AC*  
Deunan: Well... since both our Author and Alex are miserable due to heat... Here's ch. 8!

* * *

Chapter 8

"So that's the plan," Alex finished. Everyone was seated around the Dining Room table, with drinks sitting in front of them. Shadow had volunteered, or rather was volunteered by Kaylee, to transport them using Chaos Control. Alex was unsure how teleporting six people at the same time would affect Shadow, so he decided to give it a dry run by making a stop at Westside Island first. Besides, he felt that he needed to let Sally and the others know what's going on. Sonic looked a bit skeptical about the whole thing.

"You really think you can stop Naugus on your own?" he asked.

"Don't have much of a choice," Alex replied with a sigh. "Considering how he bushwhacked us earlier, and the fact that I'm the only one who can use this sword at full capacity."

"You have no idea how to use a sword, do you Alex?" Kaylee asked.

Alex shook his head, and gave a sheepish grin. Kaylee rolled her eyes, and said that when they got to Westside Island, she'd teach him. Deunan leaned back in her chair.

"I still don't like the idea of you going in there alone," she said. "But considering what kind of resistance we're expecting when we get there, there's not much choice anyway."

Shadow stood up, pulled out his Chaos Emerald, and held his hand out to Kaylee.

"Anxious to get going Shadow?" Kaylee asked.

"Alex wants proof that I can do this. I'll humor him," Shadow replied.

Kaylee nodded, and took his hand. Following the orange hedgehog's lead, everyone took a hand. Shadow held up the Emerald.

_"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

_

It was another boring day at _Rotor's Garage_. Leaning back in his seat, Rotor pulled out a magazine about mechanics and started reading. He had some music playing on a nearby stereo. The door swung open.

"Rotor, how long it gonna take ya to fix mah shower?"

Rotor lowered his magazine just enough for him to see who it was, although he already knew by the accent. Bunnie was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Bunnie," Rotor replied. He still had the magazine covering most of his face. "I'm still waiting on that dang part to come in. Until then, my hands are tied."

"Then I guess I'll jus' shanghai yer shower until then," Bunnie growled, already walking past the counter towards the back of the office. Rotor rolled his eyes, and went back to reading his magazine. Things were so much more interesting when Alex and Miles were around.

"So… how long till that part comes in?"

Rotor smiled. Mac was leaning in a window from the garage into the office. The walrus reached under the counter, and pulled out a brand new showerhead.

"Came in yesterday," he snickered. "Figured I'd torment her a little bit first."

"You know she'll kill you if she finds out," Mac said.

_"Watch and learn, grasshopper,"_ Rotor said, sounding like a monk. He put the showerhead back under the counter, and went back to reading. Mac just shrugged, then went back to what he was doing.

_"WHAT IN TARNATION?"_

Rotor turned in his seat at the cry. Mac poked his head in again, concern clearly showing on his face.

Bunnie came back out, but it was who was following her that caused Rotor to double take.

Kaylee felt a little uncomfortable about having rematerialized in a rather large bathroom. Even more so when a rabbit opened the door, and found all six of them standing there. Shadow staggered for a moment, but no one seemed to notice. Kaylee was a little worried, but decided to talk with Shadow about it later when they had a moment alone. Now, she was suppressing the urge to laugh at the faces of an Akita and a walrus. Their jaws were about to fall through the floor.

"Alex?" the walrus asked.

"Hey Rotor!" Alex replied, trying to act natural.

"Where the hell did you come from?" the Akita asked.

"Long story," Alex replied. "Better call Sally. She needs to know what's going on just as much as you guys."

"So much for mah shower…" the rabbit muttered.

The walrus, called Rotor, reached for a phone and dialed a number. The Akita came in through a side door, wiping his hands clean with a rag. Alex said that he'd take care of introductions once Sally arrived. Pulling up a chair, Alex sat at a nearby table.

"What's going on Alex?" the Akita asked. "And what's with the sword?"

"I'll explain everything when Sally gets here, Mac," Alex replied.

* * *

There wasn't a spot on his body that wasn't sore. Tails opened his eyes. He found himself in a strange stone chamber. Not only that, there was a strange glow coming from somewhere. Tails pulled himself up to a sitting position, and discovered that he was in the center of a glowing circle. He reached out to the edge, and immediately pulled back. It felt like his hand caught on fire.

"I see that you are awake."

Tails looked around, but couldn't see who spoke. His mind drifted back to when Amy described being held in the dungeons of Atlantis, and her first meeting with Iblis.

A figure stood outside the glowing circle, but it was not avian. The voice however, was definitely the one he heard back at his workshop.

"What do you want, Naugus?" Tails growled.

"What do you think?" Naugus replied, as he stepped into a light. Tails gasped. Naugus was still wearing that robe that he had on before, but he was now a fox with black fur. Naugus saw Tails react, and laughed.

"Since my powers were fully restored, I figured I'd at least cast a simple alteration spell. Granted I need to sustain it in order for it to continue, but for someone of my power, that is a simple matter. Besides, this is my true form."

"So you just look like a fox?"

"Look, feel, everything. IF you knew anything of magic, you would know."

Tails rolled his eyes, still trying to figure out a way to escape. Naugus nixed that by stating that he was inside a magic based prison after noticing how he was examining the circle. Out of options, Tails did the only thing he could think of, and made himself comfortable while doing it.

"Why are you doing this anyway? It's been what, hundreds of years?"

Naugus laughed again. "Isn't it obvious? Your ancestor trapped me within that very rock you are leaning against. I may not be able to strike out at Merlin anymore, but seeing the look on your brother's face when I slay you before his eyes will be sweet."

Tails started ignoring the ranting soon after that, and started taking note of what he had on him. It was then that he noticed something, his left shoe felt weird. He noticed it before the attack, but wrote it off as his shoes getting worn out. Pulling off his shoe, Tails examined the sole. Smiling to himself, he opened a small compartment that he put in years ago, and forgotten about. Inside rested a small power ring. Not powerful enough to help him escape, but it might come in handy. Slipping the ring into his glove for later, Tails put his shoe back on.

Naugus was still at it. Although Tails considered listening just in case some important information came through, he decided to really screw with the bad guy, and take a nap in the middle of his monologue. An hour later, Naugus noticed and kicked himself for being an idiot and ranting like that.

* * *

Alex muttered under his breath as he reached for the wooden sword, again. After explaining the situation, and having his old friends demand to join, Kaylee dragged Alex outside and they've been practicing ever since. So far, Alex wasn't doing very well. Kaylee took a deep breath, and told him to try again. She had parried every single swing Alex made against her.

"I can't do this Kaylee," Alex finally said as he sat down on a log. Kaylee sat next to him.

"No one expects you to get it that fast Alex. I'll tell you something a sword master once told me. Don't try to mimic someone else's style, do what feels comfortable to you. Now come on Alex."

Alex sighed, and got up. This time, he held the sword in one hand off to the side a bit. Kaylee took a swing at him, and Alex sidestepped, bringing his sword around to knock hers away. Kaylee saw this, and countered with a horizontal swing. Alex blocked with his sword.

Deunan watched Alex and Kaylee sparring. He was getting better now, but he was still a rookie. Besides, how often would you need a sword in this day and age? Sonic and the others soon joined her, and Amy asked how Alex was doing?

"Might want to re up your life insurance," Deunan wisecracked.

Everyone laughed at the joke. At least spirits were high. Alex avoided another strike from Kaylee, and locked blades with her. Deunan could tell that he was trying. Whatever Kaylee had told him must have worked, because he was doing better than earlier. He was also mostly using one hand to swing instead of both. Deunan pulled out one of her guns, ejected the clip, and proceeded to take the gun apart to clean. The others didn't pay attention, which made the brunette hedgehog feel a little more comfortable. A surprised shout grabbed her attention, and Deunan looked up. Alex had disarmed Kaylee. After a few moments of talking with Kaylee, Alex walked off.

"Where's Alex going?" Sonic asked as Kaylee approached the group.

"To face some personal demons," Kaylee replied.

Deunan had a very good idea what Kaylee was talking about.

Alex entered the clearing where his house used to be. It looked the same as when he first saw it a couple days ago, like a bomb went off. He started to shift the debris around in an effort to find something, anything, to explain what had happened. After about fifteen minutes, Alex spotted something. It turned out to be his old Fox plushy, Turbo. He was amazed that it was still in such good condition, despite being exposed to the elements for three years. Alex fell to his knees, and hugged the old stuffed animal. At the moment, he was just happy to discover anything that had survived. He didn't know how long he sat there, but the next thing he knew, there was a hand resting on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of Kaylee Rose. She, along with Sonic, had come to check on him.

"Ouch…" Sonic muttered as he looked over the devastated house.

"Alex, are you alright?" Kaylee asked.

"I honestly don't know," Alex replied, his ears drooping.

Kaylee could see that Alex was a conflicted fox. The last few days were an emotional roller coaster for him. The former Princess of Atlantis wondered how he could cope with the emotional strain. She remembered how she felt when Atlantis was lost, and how Tikal had been there for her. Right now, Alex needed a friend. Sonic continued to poke around cautiously, trying to see if he could find the cause.

"Alex, you don't have to go through this alone," Kaylee said.

"Yea," Alex said meekly, " I know."

As Kaylee consoled Alex, Sonic discovered something unusual in the rubble. It looked like a pendant, but it was giving off a feint blue glow. Sonic pulled the pendant out from under the rubble, and examined it more closely. There wasn't even a scratch on it. Shaking his head, Sonic approached Kaylee and Alex.

"Hey Alex, I found something you might be interested in," Sonic said, holding out the pendant by the chain. Alex took the pendant, and sighed.

"This was Mom's," He said. "Where…"

"Over there," Sonic pointed to the left.

"Thanks Sonic," Alex replied.

The young fox stood up. Although he didn't find any answers, he did find something at least. Deciding to worry about finding his parents later, Alex focused on the more immediate concern, saving Tails. He also decided to give Mom's pendant to Deunan. With the pendant in one hand, and Turbo in the other, Alex turned to leave the clearing.

"Come on, Tails is waiting for us."

Deunan reassembled her gun, and holstered it. She was starting to get worried about Alex. Kaylee and Sonic had been gone for a while now. Shadow leaned against the wall, an "I'm too cool to socialize" look on his face. The others were anxiously waiting for Alex to come back. Bunnie and Sally had gone back to their houses, and came back with weapons. Bunnie now had a modified revolver pistol in a quick draw holster on her hip, and Sally had a pair of fighting sticks. Mac asked about the sticks, and Sally gave him the run around. Bunnie surprised everyone by sliding a clip into her gun.

"Jus' cause it's a revolver don't mean I have to reload every six shots," Bunnie quipped. "I modded this baby to take a mag. New rounds are loaded as the chambers are emptied."

Deunan was about to say something when Alex came in, followed by Kaylee and Sonic.

"Before we go, there's something I want to do," Alex said. He walked over to Deunan, and handed her a gold pendant. She looked at the pendant, then back at Alex. He just said that he'd explain later and to wear it for luck. Deunan was puzzled by this but accepted the pendant. Besides, Alex had a determined look in his eye… again.

"Shadow, you ready?" Alex asked.

"Deunan showed me where to go on a map. Won't be as easy, but I can get us there," Shadow said in a matter of fact tone. "I just want to know why we are bringing along the extra baggage?"

"I _ain't _extra baggage!" Bunnie yelled.

Sally took command of the situation by putting a hand on Bunnie's shoulder before she could pounce. "Look, We've known Tails since he was born. He's practically family to us, and I don't like people screwing with my family. We are going. End of story."

"One thing I've learned, never argue with Sally," Alex said, with a lopsided grin.

"Are we going or not?" Amy asked.

Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

_"CHAOS CONTROL!"_

* * *

Rattler: *With a box fan blowing on him* Well... there ya go! Ch.8 is in.  
Deunan: Nice to see you recovered enough for this.  
Rattler: I hate it when there's heat like this...  
Alex: *Holding a spray bottle with a fan on it* It's supposed to be cooler here in the Pacific NW...  
Kaylee: And it's only gonna get hotter over the next couple days.  
Rattler: *Anime style feint*  
Alex: *Anime style feint*  
Deunan: *Sigh* Review please, and send Rattler and Alex something cold. Flame Broiled Author isn't a good thing...


	9. Transportation Issues

AN: Well... it's been about a week since the heat wave here in the Pacific NW, and I am back with chapter 9.  
Alex: That's right people! We survived!  
Deunan: Thanks for the Ice cubes Silver Fire Wolf! They helped a lot.  
Kaylee: And so... the story continues.

* * *

Chapter 9

_Thud!_

That didn't sound good. Alex looked around, taking note of their surroundings, and found Shadow passed out face first on the ground. Kaylee was at his side in an instant, muttering about how he shouldn't push himself. Sonic noticed what was going on, and couldn't resist.

"Ok… I need a camera, and a lampshade," he said with an evil grin.

"Sonic, I don't think that's a good idea," Amy said.

"I'd have to agree with Amy. Honking off Shadow by making him look drunk while he's passed out doesn't sound like a good idea," Alex added with a smile.

"Aw C'mon! It'll be funny!"

"And suicidal."

"Fine… next time then."

Alex sighed as Kaylee dragged Shadow out from the middle of the street they were in. Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Mac were looking around wide-eyed. Deunan suggested that they rest up until Shadow recovers. After finding a restaurant, everyone found a table near the door and pulled up a chair. Alex recognized the town as the one they came to after escaping from Naugus the first time. The group got a lot of weird looks from people, but most of them seemed to be directed at Alex himself. Then again, he did have a sword on his back.

"Now what sugah fox?" Bunnie asked.

"I'm gonna go find us some transportation. Sonic and Shadow can get their on their own, but we can't," Alex replied, standing up.

Deunan watched as Alex left, thinking about the pendant that he gave her. She sensed that it was important to him for some reason. Shaking her head, Deunan decided to follow Alex, mostly to see how much of a fool he was going to make of himself.

* * *

"NO! No donkey! Jeep!"

Alex facepalmed as the dealer kept offering him one donkey, even though Alex was pointing at the jeep in the corner. He was starting to feel like this guy was screwing with him for kicks.

"I want the jeep," Alex said slowly, pointing at the vehicle. The dealer seemed to get it, then offered him a camel.

Double Facepalm.

"NO CAMEL! Jeep! Wheels! Comprende?" Alex was starting to lose it. The dealer offered him an old bike that looked like it was about to fall apart.

Alex's eye twitched. He had it. Throwing up his hands, the young fox stormed off, and ran into Deunan. She asked him how it was going, and Alex growled.

"That bad huh? Let me try."

"Good luck Dee," Alex growled as he headed back to the restaurant.

Deunan smiled, and approached the dealer. Instead of talking, the brunette hedgehog pulled out her wallet.

"How much for the jeeps?" she asked, holding up a wad of cash.

The dealer looked at the money, then at Deunan.

"Now, you are speaking my language."

* * *

Kaylee watched as Alex returned, and threw himself into a chair. The locals were giving their group their space, as it seemed that they were on a mission, and the unconscious black hedgehog scared some of them. She could tell that Alex was in a bad mood. The off key singing from the karaoke machine wasn't helping either. Alex looked like he was about to throw something when Deunan came in.

"Alex! Catch!"

"Woah!"

Alex caught the object, and discovered that it was a set of car keys. He gave her a bewildered look, and she just winked at him.

"You just need to know the language," she said playfully, as she sat down, revealing another set of keys. It was then that the singing hit her, and the brunette hedgehog cringed.

"Who's torturing the cat?" Deunan asked, as she stuck a finger in one ear. Kaylee shrugged as she looked at her. Sonic and the others had already put earplugs in. It was a good thing Shadow was out cold, otherwise the karaoke machine would be half way to China by now.

Speaking of the ebony hedgehog, Shadow stirred and opened his eyes. Kaylee noticed, and walked over. Shadow smiled as she came into view, but the smile died as Shadow too was subjected to the bad singing. Getting to his feet as if nothing happened, Shadow calmly walked over to the singer, took the mic, and turned off the karaoke machine. Much to their surprise, this action was followed by rabid applause from the other patrons. The establishment owner approached them after Shadow took his seat, and offered the whole group a free meal. Alex accepted, after his stomach growled.

* * *

"Didn't think we'd be riding in something like this."

Rotor's comment echoed what everyone, except Alex and Deunan, were thinking. After the meal, they decided to get going.

"They may not look like much, but they get the job done. Trust me," Alex said.

Both jeeps were a dark green, with dirt plastered in several places.

"Do these dinosaurs even have radio?" Mac asked, as he eyed one of the jeeps. Alex jumped into one, and started it up.

"Mac, what'cha gonna listen to all the way out…" Bunnie was cut off as music started playing from Alex's jeep. For a moment, Bunnie just stood there dumbfounded, before she recognized the music.

"_Sweet Home Alabama_…" she said with a smile, "I'll take that as a good sign."

Alex told Deunan to drive the other jeep. Rotor, Mac, and Bunnie climbed into Alex's jeep, while Kaylee, Sally, and Amy got into Deunan's. After making sure everyone was set, and that Sonic and Shadow were ready to follow, Alex hit the gas.

"How long until we get there, Alex?" Mac asked.

"A few hours, depending on the path we take," Alex responded. After a minute, he smiled and turned up the volume on the radio.

In the other jeep, Deunan was talking to Sally, mostly about Alex.

"So… he's always been shy?" she asked.

"It was actually a little worse before he left," Sally replied. "Used to be that he'd blush if a girl showed ANY interest in him, let alone give something to one. It's nice to see he's growing out of it."

Deunan looked back over her shoulder at Kaylee and Amy. Amy was just sitting there, admiring the landscape while Kaylee was handing a canteen to Shadow. She didn't know Shadow very well, but could tell he was mostly a loner. Turning her attention back to what was ahead of her, she continued her conversation with Sally.

"If he was so shy, how did you and Bunnie get to be his friends?"

"Bunnie actually beat up a bully that had him hanging from a tree by the ankles. He never explained what happened, but I think he was trying to help someone else at the time. Alex was shooting daggers out of his eyes at this bear."

"Alex took on a bear?" Deunan suppressed a laugh at the image of a young Alex going up against a bear. Then again, she noticed that he tends to stick up for others a lot. Something came up along side the jeep, and Deunan blinked in disbelief. Sonic was running alongside her, backwards.

"So… how long have you known Alex?" he asked casually.

"About three years," Deunan replied. Sally looked at the blue hedgehog, and smirked.

"By any chance are you related to Sonia and Manic?" Sally asked.

Sonic blinked, then seemed to think about it for a minute. The names sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He finally shrugged, then turned around, running forward again. Deunan shook her head.

Back in Alex's jeep, Mac and Bunnie were enjoying themselves. The song _Magic Carpet Ride_ was blaring over the radio. Rotor was holding onto his hat to keep it from blowing off his head. Alex just kept his eyes on the horizon, finally focused on something. He was not going to let Naugus destroy what was left of his family. Sure he was outmatched in almost every way, but that had never stopped him before.

_Hang on Miles,_ he thought. _Help's on the way._

_

* * *

_Rattler: Before anyone decides to turn me into a fillet for what happened to Shadow, I have an explanation. Kaylee?_  
_Kaylee: Shadow may be the Ultimate Lifeform, but he's never used Chaos Control with such a large group before. He wasn't used to it. I told him not to push himself.  
Alex: And the scene with the karaoke machine was inspired by a scene from a movie. Although it was a boom box in the movie..._  
_Rattler: Cyber cookie for guessing the movie. Until next update!_  
_


	10. Line in the Sand

Chapter 10

Alex looked out over the ruins. Other than the fact that it was crawling with those creatures from earlier, they looked the same as they did the day he and Deunan left. Alex tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"You got a plan Alex?" Deunan asked from the other jeep.

"Um…" Alex hesitated for a moment, "No."

Sally told everyone to get out of the jeeps to plan their next move. For some reason, Alex always pictured Sally as a battle hardened princess whenever they did these little planning sessions. She was used to taking charge, but was always open to hearing ideas from others.

"Ok… we have no idea what kind of defense this Naugus guy has set up, so we should figure out what we have first before planning anything," Sally said.

"Well…" Amy replied, "We have Sonic and Shadow. They both have speed, and Shadow is good with that gun of his. I got my hammer…"

"I have my sword, and know what these creatures are," Kaylee added.

"Got mah gun hand too," Bunnie chipped in.

"Mine too, along with knowledge of the terrain," Deunan said.

Alex thought for a moment, then pointed out that they also had the jeeps. He then added that Bunnie could shoot from the back of one of the jeeps, making it harder for the creatures to attack her.

"But what about the rest of the expedition?" Deunan asked.

"Considering I didn't see any of them, Naugus probably has them holed up somewhere in the camp. Probably prefers having those… _things_ watching his back," Alex said.

Kaylee told them what she knew about the Dark Gaia monsters. After that, Deunan arranged some rocks on the ground into a makeshift map, making sure to point out important areas. She also pointed out that most of the creatures were standing around the entrance to the ruins, which reinforced Alex' theory that Naugus was inside.

"Ok… so what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Rotor, you and Mac should take one of the jeeps," Alex said, "Bunnie, you go with them. Make some road pizza out of those things. Sonic, you find the rest of the expedition. Make sure they are ok, then join the fight. Everyone else, get those things out of my way. I'm going after Naugus."

"Not alone you're not," Deunan growled.

"I have to do this, Dee."

"I know Alex, but I'm not letting you go alone."

Alex sighed. Deunan's mind was made up, and from past experience, nothing anyone said would change it.

Sally explained that after they took care of the monsters, they'd join him inside the ruins. Alex nodded as Bunnie made a joke about a kill score, which immediately attracted Shadow's attention.

"You think you can out score the Ultimate Lifeform?" he asked, smugly.

"I reckon I can," Bunnie shot back, "I bet ya lunch that I take out more of 'em than you, Sugah."

"We shall see."

"Well… at least he's making friends…" Kaylee sighed.

* * *

Naugus sensed a change in the air. Something was coming. Using his magic, he looked through the eyes of one of his summoned minions. The last thing the creature saw was a green jeep, just before it hit the creature at high speed. Not expecting to see this, Naugus recoiled, landing on his tail.

"I'm already starting to hate this century…" Naugus muttered as he stood up.

"Something wrong?" Tails asked, sarcastically.

"It seems that young master Prower has come to rescue you," Naugus said. "And he didn't come alone."

Tails had a smirk on his face. He had a feeling that Sonic came too. He also knew that Naugus had a plan up his sleeve. Tails slipped the power ring out of his glove. He had to be ready.

* * *

Another Dark Gaia creature went poof! After Deunan ran over that first one, everyone charged in. Alex slashed at another one that had charged him. He and Deunan were ready to make a run for the entrance to the ruins. Rotor's jeep drove by, and Alex heard Bunnie counting as she fired.

"Guess that rabbit was serious about trying to outscore Shadow," Amy said, as she bashed a nearby creature.

"Bunnie's very competitive," Alex said, blocking a strike, "Doesn't surprise me at all."

Shadow was showing everyone why he claimed to be the Ultimate Lifeform, mowing down several creatures at a time with both his gun and homing attacks. Kaylee was right beside him, slashing at anything that got in her way. The real surprise though, was Sally. She was whirling around her opponents, assaulting them with her two sticks. Alex saw this, and knew why bullies back on the Island were afraid of her after she dealt with them.

Rotor gritted his teeth as he slammed into yet another Dark Gaia creature.

"Looks like all that time playing _Halo_ paid off," Mac said, from the passenger seat. Rotor and Mac always tried to out score each other on that game, and Rotor usually won by running over the enemies in a Warthog.

"I guess so," he said. "Never imagined I'd be doing this in real life though."

Mac looked back to check on Bunnie. The rabbit was holding on to the jeep with one hand, and shooting at the bad guys with the other.

_"YEEHAW!"_ she yelled. "This is better than skeet shootin'!"

Mac heard this, and started to wonder about her. He turned to face Rotor.

"Rotor, when we get back…" Mac started to say. Rotor had heard Bunnie as well, and had the same disturbed look on his face.

"Fix the shower!" Both of them said, at the same time.

Shadow caught up with Rotor's jeep, and jumped in the back. There was a smirk on his face.

"How many?" Shadow asked.

_BANG_

"Twenty two," Bunnie replied.

"I'm on twenty five," Shadow said, jumping back out of the jeep.

"Wha?" Bunnie's eyes went wide, before she gritted her teeth. "There's no way I'm losin' to a hedgie! Rotor! Step on it!"

They just kept coming. Alex gritted his teeth as he blocked a strike from yet another creature. Every time they took one out, two more would take its place. It was almost like fighting the mythological Hydra. Alex growled as he slashed at yet another creature. Suddenly, two of the closest creatures disappeared. Sonic skidded to a halt a few feet away.

"Good timing!" Alex called out.

"Found them. Tied up and gagged in the camp," Sonic said, as he kicked away an Ankle Biter. "They're out cold."

"Can you clear us a path Sonic?" Alex asked. "The only way we can end this…"

"Knock out the leader," Sonic finished. He gave Alex a thumbs up, then immediately spin dashed the nearest creature. Alex called out to Deunan, getting her attention. The pair ran for the ruins as Sonic knocked away anything that got in their way.

"We'll be right behind you guys," Sonic told them, as they entered.

Deunan tightened her grip on her guns. There was no sign of any of those Dark Gaia things in here at all. Alex walked beside her, spirit sword in hand. She could see that even though he was determined to end this, he was still nervous. Not surprising considering he pretty much started as nothing more than a field tech for an Archaeology expedition. Then again… she was nothing special either. Deunan noticed that nothing seemed to look damaged, even though Alex had set off a rather big bomb the last time they were here. Naugus probably had something to do with that little detail.

"Alex…" she whispered, "You got any plans after this is over?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh… I haven't really thought about it," Alex replied, "I guess I'll spend some time with Mi…Tails."

Deunan smiled a little. He tripped himself up in the middle of using his brother's real name.

"Not used to calling him that, huh?" Deunan said, with a smile.

"Not really. Miles was never fond of his name, but he never had a problem with me calling him that."

Alex stopped walking, and closed his eyes. Deunan holstered her guns and approached him, noticing that he was shaking. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok, Alex?" she asked.

"I'm really getting tired of people asking me that…" Alex protested. His ears lowered as he looked away from her. So much was going through his mind. What if he wasn't able to stop Naugus? What if he couldn't save Miles? Alex leaned back against the stone wall, the spirit sword slipped from his grasp.

"Alex…" Deunan said, quietly. She had a feeling as to what was going through his mind. She sighed, then put a hand on the fox's shoulder. Alex turned to face her.

"Alex, you can do this," she reassured him. "If you can take on a bear back on Westside Island, you can take Naugus."

"This is different Dee," Alex sighed. He knew exactly what Deunan was talking about.

"How is it different?"

"When Miles was born, I promised that if anyone messed with him, they'd have to deal with me. That's why I went after that bear. The reason Bunnie and Sally found me hanging in that tree was because… because I wasn't strong enough." Alex turned away and slammed a fist into the wall. "Miles was two at the time. Mom took us out shopping, and she was looking at something when this jerk pegged Miles with a rock, calling him names. Mom freaked, and he took off running. I chased him down, and… and I lost, Dee. I lost bad. Not only was he a bear, he was twice my age! I bit off more than I could chew, and I lost. If Bunnie and Sally didn't show up when they did…"

Deunan knew then what was going on. Tails was all that was left of his family, and this fight with Naugus was reminding him of a past failure. Alex's confidence was shot. Sure he was determined to rescue his brother, but that one event was weighing heavily on him. Deunan could now understand why Alex had been on an emotional roller coaster. She again put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex, what happened in the past doesn't matter. What matters is what we do here and now."

Deunan pulled him into a hug, then surprised Alex with a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll get through this," she told him. "Together."

Alex blinked. He didn't know what to say. Although he had to admit, having her by his side did make him feel better. Deunan pulled away from him, and for a moment, he just stood there. She reached down, and picked up the spirit sword.

"Well, shall we go? We still need to formally welcome Naugus to the twenty first century."

Alex couldn't help but smile at that. Deunan held the sword out to him, and he took it.

It wasn't long after that that the pair found themselves standing outside the chamber where it all began. Alex took a deep breath, and walked in with Deunan right behind him. As soon as they were inside the chamber, the sound of stone sliding against stone reached them. Alex turned around, and watched as the heavy stone door slammed shut, trapping them inside. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Can this guy be any more cliché?" he asked out loud, as he turned back around.

The lights began to dim, ominously.

"Yup," Deunan said, in an amused voice. "Apparently, he can."

Deunan noticed something, and pointed over to the other end of the chamber. There, leaning against a rock, was Tails. They ran over to the young kit. Tails saw them coming, and waved them off.

"Don't get too close! Naugus set up some sort of magic force field thing!"

"Miles! You ok?" Alex asked.

"Could be better. Where's Sonic?"

"Still topside with everyone else," Deunan explained. "Would have gotten here sooner but we got tied up a bit."

"And they will not be able to save you either."

Alex and Deunan whirled around, but there was nothing there. A smirk crossed Alex's face.

"Ooo, an menacing disembodied voice. Really scary. Can't you come up with something original for a change? I think I saw this in an episode of Stargate SG-1."

Tails and Deunan burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Naugus demanded, as he appeared rather dramatically. The effect however, was lost as the soon to be victims of his wrath were doubled over, laughing hysterically. Naugus growled, and demanded once again to know what they found so amusing. Alex recovered first.

"Well, let's see… " Alex said, thoughtfully. "Miles take notes."

Tails pantomimed pulling out a notepad and pen.

"You slammed the door on us, which is in virtually every RPG game _boss fight_ in existence. The dimming of the lights, I think that's from Horror movies. The ominous disembodied voice… what else?"

"His overly dramatic appearance in a puff of flatulence?" Tails wisecracked, still making like he was taking notes.

"Right… stole that from ninjas," Alex said, in agreement. "Oh yea. And you're wearing a bath robe to boot!"

Naugus' eye twitched.

"Gotta give him points for the sword though," Deunan said, pointing out the obsidian sword Naugus was holding. "But I think the bath robe's actually a Snuggie."

Alex and Tails looked at each other, then at Deunan.

"Same difference," they both said.

Naugus had had enough. First, he was defeated by Merlin, now his descendants dared to mock him.

"I will see to it that you die slowly and in great pain," Naugus snarled. He charged at Alex, his sword aiming for the young fox's chest.

* * *

AN: Well here ya go! Chapter 10!  
Alex: Cue Cliffhanger Complaints.


	11. All Comes Down to This

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Real life stuff kinda got in the way.  
Alex: Not to mention another heat wave.  
Rattler: Don't remind me. -_-  
Kaylee: Well... here's the big fight.  
Deunan: Yup.

* * *

Chapter 11

_ Oh Crap!_

That was the first thing that went through Alex's mind as Naugus charged. Alex and Deunan jumped out of the way just as Naugus struck, lashing out with his sword. The black furred fox ignored the brunette hedgehog, and focused on Alex. Deunan waited until Alex and Naugus were farther away before running back to Tails.

"Got any bright ideas Tails?" Deunan asked?

"Not a clue," Tails replied. "I don't know anything about magic. Although I guess you could say that the Chaos Emeralds…"

"Think now. Technobabble later."

"I've got a Power Ring, but that won't help me get out of this."

A startled cry pulled their attention back to the fight.

Alex ducked as a fireball came flying over his head. Naugus was now using his magic against him, and now Alex was running from the evil mage. Naugus was throwing lightning bolts and fireballs at him, and all he could do was run, and hope that Naugus was a lousy shot. This was nothing like fighting the Dark Gaia monsters. They were stupid. Naugus was far from it. Alex ducked behind a large boulder, and took a deep breath. He had to think of a way to even the odds.

"I can smell your fear, Prower!"

Cue cliché taunting. Alex rolled his eyes. This guy was the epitome of cliché. It was then that Alex got an idea. Maybe he could use that against Naugus. The question was… how?

The boulder he was hiding behind exploded, throwing Alex into a wall. Naugus laughed maniacally as he launched another lightning bolt. Alex barely managed to roll out of the way in time. Next thing he knew, Naugus was on top of him, sword swinging down. Alex raised the spirit sword, and caught the obsidian blade with his own. He had to use both hands just to hold back Naugus.

"You are a spineless pup. I shall enjoy destroying you," Naugus taunted.

"Dream on," Alex growled, then lashed out with a leg. Naugus stumbled back at the unexpected blow as Alex got back to his feet, and ran.

Deunan watched the fight progress, feeling helpless. She had a feeling that her guns would be useless, not to mention the fact that there was the risk of accidentally hitting Alex because they were both moving. Tails saw her hand reach for something around her neck. There had to be some way to help Alex. Gritting her teeth, Deunan focused on the problem of freeing Tails. Drawing a gun, Deunan aimed at the invisible barrier between her and the two-tailed kit. Tails ducked as Deunan fired. The bullet hit the barrier, causing it to flare up. Tails was still trapped, but it gave Deunan an idea.

"Tails, when I say, hit the deck," she said. Tails caught on to what she was planning. If a bullet couldn't break through the barrier, maybe Naugus can. She called out to Alex, and hoped to god that her plan worked.

Alex ducked as yet another fireball went through the space his head used to occupy. Again, blade clashed against blade as Naugus closed to sword range. Alex was barely keeping up with the constant attacks when he heard Deunan call out to him. She wanted him over there for some reason. Alex kicked Naugus again before dashing over to her.

"Stand here," she said.

"What?"

"Just do it."

Alex stood where Deunan told him to, and saw Naugus raise a hand. Alex prepared to jump, but Deunan stopped him.

"Not yet."

Alex blinked. What was she thinking? Naugus made a gesture, and lightning leapt from his fingers at him.

"NOW!"

Alex bolted to the left while Deunan went right. It was then that Alex saw what was going on. The bolt shattered the barrier holding Tails. His brother was free, and Deunan had used him to make it happen.

"That was your plan?" Alex snapped.

"Well it worked!" Deunan shot back.

"Look out!" Tails yelled at Alex. He turned, and was struck by a bolt of lightning. Alex cried out as he was slammed into yet another wall. He tried to push himself back up, but was immediately struck by another lightning bolt.

"Now… I will break you," Naugus sneered. He then turned his attention to Tails. Alex watched as the dark mage shot off a lightning bolt at his brother, only to miss as Tails took to the air. Naugus growled and tried again, only to miss again. More lightning bolts flew, with fireballs mixed in for good measure, but Tails managed to avoid everything sent at him. The flying fox was just too fast for him.

"Well… if I can't kill you," Naugus snarled. "I'll take the next best thing."

Both Prowers watched in horror as Naugus fired off another lightning bolt.

"DEUNAN!"

Alex's warning came too late. Deunan cried out as the bolt struck home. The brunette was thrown back, and collapsed in a heap. Alex managed to get back to his feet, and ran over to where she lay. Dropping his sword, Alex fell to his knees and grabbed Deunan. Her body was limp as he pulled her close, too distraught to even bother to check for a pulse. Tails landed next to him, too shocked to say anything. Tears threatened to pour out as he sat there holding onto his friend. He quietly pleaded for her to wake up, but got no response. It was then that Alex realized just how much he cared for her. Deunan had always been there for him when things got hard. He never noticed how they had grown closer over the last three years. Now… it was too late for anything. Alex closed his eyes.

Naugus let out an evil, maniacal laugh. He we enjoying watching Alex cling to the body of the hedgehog.

Alex opened his eyes, despair replaced by anger. He gently laid Deunan back down on the ground, and reached for his sword.

"You…" he growled as his fingers closed around the hilt. "You… BASTARD!"

Alex charged at Naugus, teeth bared and fire in his eyes. Naugus barely had time to raise his own sword before the young fox was on him.

* * *

Sonic looked at the massive stone door that stood between them and Tails. They finally managed to fight their way into the ruins, and the Dark Gaia monsters stopped attacking them once they were inside. Sally looked around, wondering what to do.

"Sounds like quite a fight on the other side," Bunnie said, her ear pressed against the stone.

"We still need to get in there," Amy said, then hefted her hammer. Sonic, knowing what the pink hedgehog had in mind, pulled Bunnie to safety. Amy placed the head of the Piko Piko Hammer on the door, pulled back, then swung with all her might. The door stood there as if nothing happened. Amy pulled her hammer away, and saw that all she did was make a hole the size of her hammerhead.

"Well…" Rotor said. "At least we can see what's going on."

Shadow told everyone to stand back, and approached the door. Kaylee stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If you are going to do what I think you're going to do, don't even try it."

Shadow eyed the orange hedgehog. Kaylee didn't flinch.

"Do you want to bring the ceiling down on us?"

Shadow stood there for a moment, considering her words. After a minute, he relented.

"I guess Alex is on his own then…" Sonic muttered.

"'Fraid so, Shugah-hog," Bunnie replied, leaning against the stone wall.

* * *

Tails watched as Alex blitzed Naugus. The evil mage was caught completely off guard, and was now on the defensive as Alex just tore into him. Tails looked down at Deunan, and noticed that she had something around her neck. It was mom's pendant. Tails' fingers brushed up against the gold pendant, and he immediately recoiled. The pendant lit up with a blue glow. The young kit blinked at this, wondering what was going on, when he noticed a golden glow from his other hand. It was the Power Ring. Tails put the ring down, and the glow from both it and mom's pendant faded. He reached for Deunan's neck, checked for a pulse, and found one. Deunan was alive! Tails thought for a moment, tuning out the constant clash of sword against sword. Mom's pendant had been in the family for generations. Was it possible that Merlin had made the pendant for someone? That could explain what happened. If that was the case, and the pendant reacted to the Power Ring…

Tails had an idea. Grabbing the Power Ring, he revved up his namesakes, and took to the air.

Alex blocked another attack, and lashed out with his leg. Naugus was starting to take control of the fight again. Although he managed to catch Naugus off guard with his angry blitz, the tide was steadily turning against him again. But Alex wouldn't back down. The rage fueled by Deunan's death was replaced with a fierce determination. He was not going to let Naugus destroy any more lives.

Block. Strike. Dodge.

Both combatants were locked in a deadly dance. One screw up, and it would be all over. Every time Naugus would try to use magic, Alex would attack. He wasn't going to give him time to cast anything. Seeing another strike coming, Alex braced himself. The attack never came, as Naugus was suddenly knocked aside by a golden yellow blur from above. Tails jumped back as Naugus swung his blade at him. Alex smiled. Now, it was a fair fight. Tails called out to Alex, then tossed something to him. Alex caught it, and immediately had to dodge an attack from Naugus. Tails barreled into Naugus, giving his older brother time. Alex looked at what Tails had thrown at him. It was a golden ring, and it was glowing. His attention snapped back to the fight, and Alex charged at Naugus.

"Alex! Use the Ring on the sword!" Tails called out. Alex jumped back, and Tails plowed into Naugus, shoulder first.

Alex didn't know what Tails meant, so he just slapped the ring against the spirit sword's blade. To his surprise, the blade glowed blue, and absorbed the ring. The spirit swords' blade continued to glow, but appeared to be translucent now. Naugus slammed Tails into the ground, but soon found himself on the defensive again as Alex slashed at him. Tails recovered, and took to the air. He flew over to his brother, and offered a hand. Alex took it, and Tails lifted him into the air. Naugus recovered, and saw the two brothers above him. He growled, preparing a fireball. Alex didn't hesitate. He let go of Tails, and slammed into Naugus. The evil mage reeled back, slightly dazed from the impact. Alex took advantage of the situation, and struck. The next thing he knew, Naugus was flying at the door.

Kaylee was watching the fight through the hole that Amy made in the door. She saw Naugus come flying at her, and jumped to the side. The door exploded, and Naugus slammed into a nearby statue. Alex and Tails came through the now large hole, a determined look in the older Prower's eyes.

"Impressive, young Prower," Naugus spat as he pushed himself up. "But in the end, I will destroy you. Just as surely as I destroyed Atlantis."

Naugus charged at the pair of foxes. Tails too to the air, and Alex blocked the attack. Their blades locked, and Naugus looked Alex dead in the eye.

"Before I kill you, I will make you watch as I kill your friends one by one. Then I will kill your whelp of a brother. Slowly," Naugus said.

"Bite me," Alex growled back. He pushed back hard, knocking Naugus off balance, and swung.

The blade slashed Naugus across the chest, but left no physical evidence. The effect, however, was evident as Naugus cried out in pain. Alex kicked the obsidian blade out of his hand. Recalling what the book had said of Naugus, and that Kaylee and the others were watching, Alex decided to end it.

"This is for the Echidnas," he said, and slashed Naugus. The evil mage tried to escape, but was boxed in by Kaylee and Sally.

"And this one's for Atlantis," Alex said, and slashed Naugus again. He tried again to escape, but was again boxed in, this time by Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. Alex slashed him again.

"And that was for Deunan," Alex growled.

Naugus staggered backwards. He couldn't believe it. How could a powerless pup defeat him? He defiantly declared that he would return and destroy them all.

"I'd like to see you try after THIS!" Tails exclaimed. The two-tailed kit jumped up, planted both feet on Naugus' back, and pushed off with everything he had. Naugus was thrown off his feet, and right into the spirit sword. What happened next surprised everyone. Naugus hit the blade, and seemed to just pass through the sword and Alex's arm. But Alex wasn't looking at where Naugus had landed. He was looking at what was still impaled on the blade. A violet spirit fox was looking at him, shock plastered on it's face. Alex could tell that this was the real Naugus. Tails walked up next to Alex, and glared daggers at Naugus. The older Prower pulled the blade out of the spirit fox. Alex couldn't resist. He just had to say something.

_"Ixis Naugus. Go to Hell!"_

"And take your friends with you!" Tails added.

Alex raised the spirit sword, and brought it down on Naugus. With a final cry, the spirit of Ixis Naugus poofed out of existence, and was no more.

* * *

AN: Well... it may not be the typical boss style fight, but it's not meant to be anyway.  
Alex: Well... you guys know what to do! Review please, and let us know how this fight went, good points, points that need work...  
Deunan: Basically, give pointers for future reference if something needs work. Flames will still be used for BBQ.  
Rattler: Just one more chapter to go! See you guys next update!


	12. Family Ties

Chapter 12

Alex stood there for a moment, waiting for the other shoe to drop. No footwear of any kind fell, and he relaxed.

"Well… he came into this century as a puff of flatulence, and now he goes out in a puff," Alex said.

"Of flatulence," Tails added. Alex couldn't help but smile at that. The smile died though, as he thought about what happened to Deunan.

"I just wish Dee could've seen it though…" Alex sighed, closing his eyes.

"See what?"

Alex's eyes snapped open. It couldn't be! He whirled around, and the spirit sword dropped to the ground. There, standing as if nothing happened, was Deunan Keller. Although her t-shirt had a hole burned in it just below the chest, she looked perfectly fine. Alex blinked, thinking he was seeing things, but she didn't disappear. He finally ran over to her, and hugged her.

"I thought I'd lost you," he said.

"For a minute, I thought I'd lost me too," she replied.

Tails smiled as he watched his brother and Deunan. He also noticed how everyone was watching them, and rolled his eyes. Clearing his throat, Tails got Alex's attention. Fox and hedgehog immediately detangled themselves, turning bright red in the process.

Bunnie smiled at that. Alex had always been shy, and Bunnie always enjoyed watching Alex grow uncomfortable like that. Bunnie turned and glomped Tails, who yelped in surprise. Sally joined her as Rotor and Mac approached the ambushed kit. Everyone was happy that the young kitsune was safe.

"Don't evah scare us like that aggin, ya heah?" she said.

"I'm just happy you're ok," Sally said.

"He won't be if you keep suffocating him like that," Rotor pointed out.

They released their victim, who dramatically collapsed onto the ground. Everyone laughed at that, then started heading for the exit. Alex picked up the spirit sword before joining the others. Mac noticed the body on the ground, and, using his foot, rolled it over.

"Hey Alex! What should we do with this guy?" he asked. Alex approached, and shook his head.

"Leave him," he replied as he stepped over the unconscious form of Waylon the Crow.

Everyone left him alone, and after several minutes, Waylon stirred.

"Ow… what happened?" he asked, as he sat up. The last thing he could remember was pulling that sword out of that rock. He got up, and made for the exit, wondering what was going on.

"Well… that's everything from my tent," Alex said, as he shoved a sleeping bag into the jeep. He and Deunan decided to pack their things, as they had no intention of staying with Waylon and his crew. The rest of the expedition team, after being freed from their bindings, gathered around the fox and hedgehog. They had no memory of what happened, and Alex decided it was better that way anyway. After saying their goodbyes, Alex and Deunan joined their friends. They were only a few feet from the jeeps when Alex heard it.

"Hey Power!"

Alex stopped. He really hated how Waylon kept butchering his name like that. Sonic and company stopped when they noticed Alex wasn't moving. They watched as Waylon approached Alex. Deunan knew what was coming next.

"Power, what's going on? One minute, I'm pulling that sword out, the next I'm flat on my back!"

Alex whirled around, and socked the crow in the face. Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Rotor cringed, as Waylon fell to the ground. The crow looked up at Alex in disbelief. Deunan leaned closer to Bunnie.

"Personally, I would have aimed lower," she said, quietly. Bunnie suppressed a laugh.

"What was that for?" Waylon asked.

"Take a guess," Alex growled, and walked away. Waylon called out to him, saying that they still had work to do, and Alex told him off. Everyone except Alex, Deunan, Sonic, and Shadow climbed into the jeeps. Waylon got back to his feet, wondering what was going on.

"Waylon, you can take this job, and shove it," he said, climbing into the jeep. " And for the last time, it's Prower, two R's!" Alex flashed three fingers at the crow before closing the door.

Deunan climbed into the other jeep, and closed the door. Waylon ran up to her.

"Did… did Alex just quit? He can't do that!"

"He just did," Deunan replied. "Me too."

The two jeeps started up, and sped off. Shadow followed, but Sonic stayed behind for a moment. Waylon just stood there, unsure what to think. Sonic shrugged, then sped off after the jeeps, leaving the confused crow in his dust.

Alex smiled as they drove away from the dig site. He was feeling pretty good about rescuing his brother. Speaking of his brother, Tails wormed his way between the front seats.

"So… how are we getting back?" Tails asked.

"I think we'll take the slow way back. Besides, I doubt even Amy couldn't stop Sonic from pulling a prank on Shadow this time," Alex replied. "I guess I'll have to get used to calling you Tails now, huh?"

Tails shook his head. True, he preferred being called Tails over his real name, but he didn't really mind when it was Alex calling him Miles. Bunnie broke the silence by suggesting they head back to Westside Island to celebrate. It certainly sounded like a plan. Alex reached over, and turned on the radio.

* * *

Four days after the defeat of Ixis Naugus, _Rotor's Garage_ was a hive of activity. Tails had gone back to his workshop first to pick something up, which turned out to be the scoreboard that Alex had found. He finally asked him about it, and Tails just told him to wait and see.

"Of course, without Knuckles, the scores won't be totally accurate, but…"

"Ok… who's Knuckles?" Alex cut off his brother.

"A red echidna. I'm sure you'll meet him eventually," Tails replied.

"Speaking of Knucklehead, I bet he's still traumatized over me kicking him out of a plane," Sonic said, with a smirk. The party got under way as soon as the pizza arrived, but Sally was nowhere to be found. Shadow approached Bunnie, and crossed his arms.

"So… how many did you take out?" he asked.

"You first Shugah," Bunnie said, fingering her soda can. Shadow had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Ninety nine," he replied.

Bunnie pushed her hat up a bit, said nonchalantly, that she took out an even one hundred, then took a drink. Shadow's smirk died instantly. How was it possible? The Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, was beaten? And by one? Bunnie set her can down, and told him that he owed her lunch. Shadow's eye twitched. Kaylee overheard the conversation and saw the look on his face. She patted him on the shoulder, then told him that he'd win next time. Shadow didn't react. Kaylee rolled her eyes, and dragged the shell-shocked hedgehog away.

Everyone looked up when the door opened to see Sally walk in, but she wasn't alone. Two hedgehogs followed her in, one magenta, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, and the other green, with an orange vest and wild quills. The magenta hedgehog saw Sonic, and an evil grin appeared on her face. Alex was too shocked to say anything, considering he hadn't seen her for years.

_Slap!_

"Ow!"

"That's for forgetting about my birthday, for several years in a row."

Sonic rubbed his head where he had been slapped. He looked up, and into the eyes of Sonia the Hedgehog. For a moment, he was speechless. The green hedgehog slapped him upside the head again.

"And that's for forgetting mine too, cuz."

"Sonia? Manic? What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked, still shocked at their appearance. Sonia explained that they were old friends of Sally's, and that they happened to be in the area. Manic added that they were also friends with Alex. Tails laughed as he watched Sonic avoid another slap from Sonia. It was later that Alex learned that Sonic was Sonia and Manic's cousin. Mac cracked a joke about a hedgehog invasion, and nearly got a hammer to the face via The Pink Hedgehog of Doom. Alex laughed as the Akita's head poked up over the counter. Amy was leaning on her hammer next to the counter, waiting for him.

"What was that about an invasion?" she asked, wickedly. Mac chuckled nervously, deciding it was safer not to say anything at all.

"'Sup Firefox!" Manic greeted Tails, who immediately looked embarrassed.

"Firefox?" Alex asked. Manic explained that he let Tails tinker with a sub woofer one time and it exploded, lighting Manic's fur on fire. Alex laughed, remembering when he had seen Manic that time, and the fact that he kinda smelled like bacon. That also explained why Tails had looked like a blackened puffball that day too. He was brought back to the present as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and a head appeared next to his.

"For the record Alex, your friends are weird." Deunan said.

"Well…" Alex replied, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"By the way," Deunan said, as she pulled up a chair. "This pendant you gave me…"

"It was my Mom's. And… I want you to have it, Dee."

Deunan blinked. If it was his mother's, why was he giving it to her? Alex rested a hand on her shoulder, and told her that he couldn't think of anyone else it should go to. She smiled, and hugged him.

"Hey Tails, is your life always this interesting?" Alex asked after Deunan released him.

"Sometimes," Tails replied, then grinned evilly. "So… you gonna make out with Deunan now?"

_"Tails… you're dead!"_ Alex jumped up, and chased his brother around the garage, making everyone laugh.

* * *

AN: And there you go. Family Ties is finished.  
Alex: But I bet there will be more adventures to come.  
Deunan: Hope everyone enjoyed this story.  
Kaylee: Please don't be afraid to review as well!  
Rattler: And so... I leave you with this quote from Ghost Hunters: On to the next.


End file.
